


Angels and Devils

by Silver_Spirit



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Confused Choi Yeonjun, F/M, Friendship, Hellcat Choi Beomgyu, Hellhound Heuning Kai, Incubus Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Mentioned Super Junior, Minor Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Original Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rich Choi Yeonjun, Slow Burn, Soft Choi Soobin, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Spirit/pseuds/Silver_Spirit
Summary: "The humans faith had spread to something else now, the remnants had the ability to heal, the powers of absent parents, their blood that held the secret of immortality. The hunt began 21 years ago, and it never stopped. We will never know rest because we are different, and difference is wrong."A cruel world brings together 5 strangers, each with their own secrets, as they are dragged into a conflict that no-one will escape from unscathed.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. And the Angels Came Down from Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something I have been working on for while, and feel ready to start sharing although it isn't completely finished. Up until now I have about half of the story written out and the rest planned so I will update every 2 weeks for now.

When they first came they were a salvation to the world that burned below. Humanity were no strangers to depravity, the lives on earth permeated with disease, poverty, hunger and death. Even now... death is what humanity fears most, the human condition forcing children to grow in a world where to die was an overarching threat until the day it happened. The species tried to find ways to make it seem less daunting in the past, the existence of their gods and an afterlife, but true belief didn't come until after The War. To escape their fate, a group of cultists discovered the way to summon beings of fire and hunger, all because they possessed immortality. Desire is the enemy of many.

Whilst the Hell-spawn ravaged the ground, pillaged towns, raped and consumed their desires, the church searched for a way to combat the creatures brought forth by dark rituals with their holy light, a divine interference. They would soon find their quest to be a doomed one.

Humans found out that the beings they revered, the Angels, had human flaws. While their preconceived notion for good was strong, they were cold, haughty and dismissive of the people who's world they crashed into. Humanity asked the devil for it's treasures, and then the angels for their help. Neither side cared for the creatures that summoned them, and an ancient war ravaged the planet for almost 2 decades. It brought creatures from above and below, those of stories, powers of fairy-tale strength were wielded. But once they grew tired the earth was abandoned once again, humanity resented the ones who had given them hope only to leave their wishes unfulfilled. At least that is the story we are told.

An Angel was not a deity anymore, it was a target of hatred because humanity had expected to be saved by someone else, and instead they were left to deal with their own consequences. The demons were not that of hearsay and threat, but a true enemy left by Hell-spawn. Half children of flames born over the course of the Hell-spawn's stay, born to a human parent and targeted for their lineage; these Mongrels were often abandoned. The world changed and faith crumbled.

But these beings of the sky were more human than was considered, and months after their departure, the Deimi's began appearing. Those of half Angel blood. Some were born, some left by divine mothers who spurned offspring of such impurity from their 'heaven', but they remained on a planet that cast them out. Their presence unwelcome they were turned away, scorned and driven from their homes, both Mongrel and Deimi alike; although therr is no denying the Deimi suffered the most. Both were caged as beasts and tortured. 

The humans faith had spread to something else now, the remnants had the ability to heal, the powers of absent parents, their blood that held the secret of immortality. The hunt began 21 years ago, and it never stopped. We will never know rest because we are different, and difference is wrong.

\- Choi Beomgyu

\--------

The night held the secret of many a dirty scheme. Those who wished to disappear took to the cover of night that offered a reprieve from scornful looks and ran with the fires of hell on their tail. The woman held the bundle in her arms gently. Above the sky still filled with the beating of wings, the last of the Angels possessing no fear of their enemies strongest hour. Strength, bravery and determination. Whilst others saw deities who held aid from them, the woman knew better. This fight was not the fault of Angels or Hell-spawn, but the fault of people who became to greedy. Greed drove madness and mania, and underneath matted black hair and wide brown eyes lay knowledge; knowledge that humanity had no-one to blame but themselves. The Angels were not their saviours, or their slaves, but beings with their own battles and a war humanity unwittingly became a part of. She stumbled and the bundle in her arms gave a whine and hiccup. Quickly she paused to run a grimy hand with cracked nails over yellow-gold hair, the strands softer than any humans, before continuing. The gold ring glinted with similar vigour where it's radiant aura rested around her blackened finger.

She did not get far. In her path a mound of black fur and snapping teeth lunged at passing people, fire in its eyes and a chain around it's neck, dripping with blood. She would not become the meal of a Hound today, and turned to retrace her path, but it was in vain. From the dark alley she had burst from red eyes grew closer. The human face was enchanting, perfectly suiting its purpose and she would otherwise have fallen victim like so many others. It's eyes lit with recognition and hunger. She was unlike others, she was defended from the charm, and so she felt the fear of impending attack. With no way out she was desperate, throwing herself to the side and crouching down over the bundle, the child, that was placed gently underneath her torso. Small face, bright hair and wide hazel eyes. Those eyes were sparkling with youth and she sobbed, the familiar spark of strength had dwindled to nothing, hiding her face from an inquisitive gaze as the hissing of the creature grew louder. In front of her the hound bayed and she watched her baby's eyes glow gold. He was being faced with death for the first time, as the fanged being launched itself. The shattering of a chain broke the silence, and before clawed fingers dug into her back the black shape leapt, powerful black jaws crushing every bone they hit. The Hound was happy with it's meal, trotting to the shadows and chewing out of sight. The sobs now were of relief as she faced the glowing figure of a man, dressed in white comfortable clothes, as if woken from a slumber, and hefting a fine bladed labrys. His longer blonde hair was messy with the effort of breaking the chain and he heaved a breath at the sight they made, bedraggled with tear tracks and a torn black outfit. Without a word she lifted the bundle again and practically fell into his arms with the baby between them, and in response the blade de-materialised, and with his hands free he wrapped them around her bony frame.

"You are okay, thank the heavens." His relief was palpable and she shook, composing herself before pulling back and looking into his golden eyes.

"I thought you were not able to find me? How are you here?"

"Our son brought me, he sent me a signal." She looked down at the now hazel irises in wonderment, nuzzling the child's face with her nose and he giggled in response. "I was able to trace you and just in time." Seemingly reliving how close they were to their demise he wrapped them in his embrace again. It was momentary, this relief, before she pulled away, stepping back and hardening her gaze.

"You cannot stay here, the Angels are retreating. You must go with them."

"You are no different than me, my love. You cannot stay with him-"

"I will." Her resolve was set and he cupped her cheek as she continued. "I will stay with him, raise him and love him for us both. He will know us both." The whisper was spoken into existence and he looked desperately for a crack in her resolve. She gave him none. "You are needed far more than I, so you must go." He broke then, pressing their lips together and she let a single tear escape as they moved in tandem. It was warm and safe like this. When they broke, foreheads pressed he looked down at his child, his blood who would only know suffering on this plane, and it was all his fault. Gently he placed his hand below the boys head, careful that the gold ring on his finger didnt jarm the soft skull, letting it rest on the strong finely boned appendage.

"You will be strong, and beautiful both inside and out. Your mother will make it so and I hope you will take with you my love no matter if we ever meet. You are my child and you are loved, Yeonjun-ah, never forget you were born from love." A kiss was pressed against the child's forehead and in response both parties eyes blasted gold, a promise between them only understood by Angels. "Be safe, both of you." His eyes met his wife's on the last word and they shared one more kiss before he stepped back. Where their hands were joined their palms brushed as he slid it across hers before it was gone. She clenched her fingers around the cold metal left behind. The Hound behind her huffed and they both caught it's eye, gratitude shining through, before it burst into flames and returned to the depths. The Angel stepped back again and again and she watched him go, but his golden light still engulfed her and she felt it fix her body, give it strength and mend her clothes. When it receded she was clean, warm and ready to fight for them both. The light was not done, and as it melded back into it's master it reformed, arching from his back and spreading into fine white feathers interspersed with gold and silver. The wings rose and stretched into the sky where wing-beats approached. Armour materialised instead of soft white linen, a warrior now stood in her husbands place and he smiled one last time. "It is love, Changmi, always love. Don't forget that." Her lips wobbled but her chin was raised and she stood steadfast as those powerful wings, double the length of any man, beat downwards and launched him into the sky, sure and steady in his direction until he was gone in the clouds.

Only when he was out of sight did she break, falling to her knees on the asphalt and sobbing, no sound escaped but her body jolted in silent anguish. In her grasp the baby looked up into the sky as bright light cracked its surface in a divine web of lines before they disappeared, taking the Angels with them.

That night Yeonjun faced death for the first time, it was true. But more than that, for the first time he understood love, and he would return it for the rest of his life to the people who sacrificed so much for his very existence. The world was not kind to the Deimi after all...

\---------

"Mommy, what's a Deimi?" Changmi startled as her son's head popped over the counter, black hair a bit too long and she made a mental note to cut it this weekend. 

"Why are you asking me that sweetie?"

"Some kids at school said Ryan is a Deimi, and that's why it's okay for them to throw food at him. I asked them." Changmi watched her son climb onto the stool, immersed in the cookies she had left on the island and she felt her heart grow heavy. Moving to America was supposed to be for the better, but now she saw it was just as screwed up as the rest of the world. Her beautiful boy had grown in the last 5 years, and every day she saw more and more of his father in him. Whilst her own features were soft and small, his were angular and sharp. It both made her feel sorrowful and joyful all at the same time, to see the man she loved in her child, whom she would fight the world itself for.

"Daniel, can you look at mommy for a second." She sat next to him and wiped of the crumbs around his mouth gently when he turned to face her. "Did they tell you what a Deimi is?" He shook his head.

"No, but is it something bad? Is that why they do bad things to Ryan?" She rested a hand on his cheek and the boy nuzzled into it. She picked her next words carefully, switching to Korean so he understood her severity all the better.

_"Deimi are part Angel, Yeonjun-ah."_

_"But Angels are bad, they fought on our planet and hurt us. They didn't help us."_ It was the spiel taught to children at school by their peers, they learnt hate from a discriminating world.She shook her head sadly.

_"No Jun-ah, they are people too, and they couldn't help us the way people wanted because they were protecting us from other things. But people were angry because the Angels never said that. They left without explaining so no-one knows."_

_"Then how do you know Mommy? Did the Angels tell you?"_ Childhood innocence was a precious thing. Depending on what you said, how you acted, you shaped your child in that image. They might never remember your speeches, but they still took them with them throughout their life. And that is why Changmi had no qualms about telling the five year old these next words.

 _"Yes, the Angels told me. They told me everything. So don't worry about what other people say because this is our secret, yeah?"_ He nodded in wonder. _"No matter what people say, we know the truth, right? The Angels should not be hated for anything, and their children even less. Children don't have to be their parents anyway, remember that."_ Yeonjun grinned and threw himself at his mother, hugging her around the waist tight.

 _"But I want to be like you mommy. You're the best mommy in the entire world!"_ Although she laughed, Changmi sent a silent plea to whoever was listening that her child would not be like her. He had to be better or he would suffer.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Come help me make dinner, hmmm?" The end of the conversation was emphasised as she switched back to English and Yeonjun hopped down. He only said one thing more.

 _"I think Angels are actually pretty cool, don't you think mommy?"_ Yeah, thought Changmi, they're pretty cool.

\---------

At 14 Daniel Choi covertly left the US, and his classmates were left with nothing except a hasty goodbye message. It started halfway through his 13th year, the hot flashes and the increased appetite. Everyone else put it down to hormones and growth, but Yeonjun always had the thought, this couldn't be normal. They grew more and more ferocious, the heat unbearable in classes, eating 3 portions and still maintaining his muscled physique. Yeonjun was scared, and scared people hide. He told no-one, learnt to make it work, ate as he wanted, took painkillers and acted as if nothing was wrong whilst his inside were scorched and he lay in bed every night aching. In his distress, he didn't notice the worried glances from his mother, her increased interest in his life. He just wanted it to stop.

When he hurt himself, trying to distract from the pain inside, she held him as he cried, took him to the hospital and dressed his wounds for the next few weeks. A mother will bend the earth itself for her child and Changmi was no ordinary mother.

Yeonjun had had enough, the heat blasted through any painkiller, any fever reducer and as he stumbled up the stairs to his house he latched onto the railings, refusing to succumb. The heat had become too much, he felt like he was dying. In a final burst of energy he pressed the doorbell, grasping at the metal in his hands with a groan. Everything was blurry, everything familiar now under a film and he felt alone. Just as he gave up and crumpled, the door swung open and he fell straight into the arms of his mother, who felt the heat on his skin that beaded with sweat, and cried. Tears of relief fell and she grasped him tighter, knowing she would make it better now.

When Yeonjun next awoke it was to soft cotton sheets and the beeping of a monitor, the steady rhythm familiar and telling him, yes, I am alive again. He was almost regretful until he took stock of his body. It was gone, the burning, the hunger, it was all gone. When he sat up he didn't ache, when he patted himself down it didn't irritate and he couldn't help the tears that ran down his cheeks, he didn't even notice them. But something was missing, he remembered warmth when he passed out but she wasn't here now. The clink of a bracelet alerted him to it's presence and he gently touched the black band. It had no clasp, but was too tight to be removed.

"Mom?" His call went unanswered, and so Yeonjun threw back the covers and tried to stand. It was shaky but after a few steps it felt normal again, and he wandered down the hall, poking his head in each door. She wasn't in the office, the bathroom, her bedroom and he almost gave up until he spotted a lone figure sitting in the dark, hunched over something on the sofa. "Mom?" She heard him this time, and jolted upwards to face him. Messy black hair deigned her stress, she'd been running her hands through it and he sobbed, feeling safe to do so now.

 _"Oh Jun-ah."_ She was there then, having walked over to engulf him in a hug and he took it. She was shaking in his arms but refused to let go when he tried to look over her.

"Mom are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, you're okay so I'm okay. Yeonjun you scared me. " Her grip tightened. "Why wouldn't you tell me you weren't feeling good. I could've helped. You wouldn't have been in so much pain." His tears kept falling at her words.

 _"I'm sorry eomma."_ The switch to Korean felt right then. _"I'm sorry. I should've told you."_ His words got stuck as his throat closed and the two simply stood there getting themselves together. When she pulled away Changmi's eyes seemed to hold fire in them as she looked over him, but he ignored it to marvel over his newfound freedom.

"You'll tell me from now on, okay? If it starts hurting you have to tell me. And keep the bracelet on, okay? Do it for me?" He looked at her then, dark hair and dark eyes that didn't match his own. Underneath the black dye his golden crown was hidden and always had been, a mark left behind by the father he had never known. He didn't know how his mother had fixed this but he couldn't bring himself to be anything but grateful. His life felt normal again.

They moved back to Korea that weekend, up-heaving their lives and beginning anew in his mother's home country. The city was a new experience for the teen, and he quickly learnt just what the world was like. Just what creatures existed and how much hate they suffered It was at those moment she remembered his answer to her that night.

"I promise eomma, I'll tell you." He had questions to ask, truly he did, but never the bravery to ask them. Maybe one day he would. Until then he would wait, and believe those fiery eyes that were lying to him and had been for years. "I won't hide it anymore."

_\- Fact files -_

_ **Hell-spawn:** _ _Any humanoid creature coming from the Hellscape. This species varies and includes creatures such as_ _**Demons, Harpies, Vampires, Elves, Sirens and Incubi** _ _. They exist in a separate plane and no pureblood Hell-spawn now exists on the earths surface with their retreat. The plane is known for high magical energy and their is a difference between the natural form these creatures take on their own plane and the form taken on the human plane._  
_\- Choi Beomgyu_

_** Hell-beast: ** _ __ _Existing in the Hellscape plane as the Hell-spawn do, this is the name given to any creature without humanoid appearance; this includes_ _**Hounds, Hellcats, Alicorns, Dragons** _ _and_ _**Yetis.** _ _The forms of these creatures within the Hellscape are widely known to be more monstrous and as with the Hell-spawn the form taken on the earthly plane is repressed due to lack of magical energy._  
_\- Choi Beomgyu_

_** Angels: ** _ _Existing in their own dimensional plane, nicknames 'Skies', the angels are humanoid in appearance and are a singular species there. Every specimen has wings, varying in colour from grayscale and brown, blues and pink in extremely rare individuals. They are often specked with more exceptional colours such as gold, silver, pink, blue and so forth. Eyes range in neon shades, common colours being blue, purple, green and white. In the case of_ _**archangels** _ _eyes will be gold, silver or bronze._  
_\- Kang Taehyun_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any mistakes I did not catch since my work is unbeta'd x


	2. World of Wind and Fire

_7 years later_

Yeonjun groaned as the traffic brought him to a standstill, black Mercedes crawling to a halt and he checked the time again. At this rate he would be late and he'd have to make some excuses. Car trouble wouldn't work, maybe an office issue that needed attention? No, too many people could throw that excuse out the window. He thought through many scenarios as the traffic tiptoed forward in Seoul, and he cursed whoever invented Monday morning rush-hour. It didn't matter that he had fallen victim as others did, but that he had a legitimate excuse that didn't involve a hangover. Reminded, he pressed the digital thermometer to his skin and sighed in relief when it showed nothing abnormal; that was not something he needed right now after last night. The black band on his wrist was as normal as ever as well so he was good. The buzzing of his hands-free only brought back his anxieties and he picked up, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"How're we looking Jason, are they there yet?" The man on the other end sighed.

"Sir, shall I come up with an excuse?" Yeonjun looked around and spotted a smaller side street. He mentally calculated and pulled over, indicating and blasting down the road. The car under him purred as it sped up, content with the current speed.

"Not needed, don't worry I'll be there." He artfully dodged people crossing and bins as he turned down back alleys. "Set up my office-" He threw his foot down all of a sudden, cutting off what he was about to say and was thrown forward. A black cat sat right in his path, calmly cleaning itself and he leaned out of the window to whistle at it. When it looked at him he waved an arm. "Hey! Move, cat." Unperturbed the animal went back to cleaning and he opened the door to get out. Jason's muttering became distant as he crouched, careful not to rest the knee of his very expensive pinstripe suit on the dirty floor and offered his hand. "Hey pretty kitty." The cat looked at him again and he startled to see it had dark red eyes. "Woah!" When it didn't move away he happily stroked through it's fur, the cat giving him wide eyes as it arched into the touch. "There you go." It didn't protest as he picked it up and put it on a large bin outside a back door to somewhere. "Was that so hard?" He went to move away but the cat meowed at him, and he looked over his shoulder to an inquisitive gaze. For God's sake he was a sucker for animals, or anything in need really. In the backseat of his car he opened up the box his mom had prepared and brought the offering back over to the cat. When it saw the salmon it perked up and rubbed on his hand gratefully; it even let him stroke down it's spine as it chewed on the fish. 

"Try not to eat it all at once now, it's all I'm giving." A purr was his only answer. "You have such nice fur for a stray, very soft. And your eyes..." He paused for a second and the cat tensed but he went back to stroking quickly. "Well, I guess Angels and Hell-spawn weren't the only creatures to come to earth. What, did you have a hellcat parent and a normal cat one then?" He didn't expect an answer from the feline, but he did jump when Jason's perturbed voice suddenly interrupted from the car.

"Mr Choi! Are you still there? What happened to being on time? You have 10 minutes! I swear I'm going to die of a heart attack before-" Before his assistant could get more irate he ran back and started up the car again. As it disappeared down the alley the cat watched, red eyes confused before it seemingly shrugged and jumped down, wandering away through forgotten back alleys.

Yeonjun made it just in time, meeting his client outside the building and making small talk. And hour later the deal was signed, food gone (He'd had to forego his own salmon) and he sat back in his chair whilst Jason basically crumpled on his floor. It was very dramatic, he'd give him that. He just ignored it and kept spinning the gold ring on his forefinger while he waited for him to say something.

"The next time you do this to me, I'm quitting then and there." Yeonjun laughed and looked over his desk.

"You know I won't take you seriously if you stay on the floor like that."

"Whatever Daniel. Ughhh, we need to get some more staff, can you find another assistant please...oh, and did you get the invitation?" He brushed his desk and picked up a white card with black cursive over it. "Yep, that one."

"Of course I have, but I don't know..."

"Come on Daniel, you never go out with your friends for more than a day. It's a bachelor weekend before Chris gets married. He won't forgive you if you don't go." Yeonjun knew that, Christopher and Jason were some of his oldest friends, Jason he'd met in America and Chris he'd met when he got back to Korea. Despite not being as close to each other as they were to him the trio had all hung out together on the odd occasion.

"You're not going either, why are you pushing me to do this?" He was whining, he knew, but he was too tired to fight with his mother about this right now and Jason was making him feel guilty.

"Because I have other prior engagements. Also, I know you want to go Daniel, you're just being stubborn." Yeonjun didn't bother responding to the last part.

"Is the engagements name Sehyoon?" He expected the body flying at him and laughed as they crossed fists and arms in a playful tussle. They rolled around quite a bit until Jason ended up on top and Yeonjun folded. "Fine, I won't mention it again." His friends naturally light brown eyes glowed with mirth.

"You let me win that." They both stood and dusted themselves off. "I might be more flexible than you but you are the better fighter."

"I know. I'll talk to you later I've got to get home." Jason saluted and helped him into his blazer. "What're you gonna do now?"

"Well, unlike some I have another role in this company so I'm going to my team so we can work on the new product."

"Have fun project manager, tell the team I said hi then." They parted with a friendly hug and Yeonjun got back into his car. Maybe Jason was right, firstly about getting another assistant to take the stress off his shoulders but also he had been so strict with himself. He held himself back from what he wanted to do because he'd always been told they had to stay together, but as time went on he admitted he resented his mothers insistence. He'd had no chance to experience independence as she insisted they still live together, that he come home to her. Guilt kept him from breaking away as he knew she would be alone, but was that really enough to hold him back his entire life. She didn't need him to be there, and he didn't need her either, not like this. As he turned the car on he came to a decision. Now he just needed to stand by it.

\--------

"Mom, I'm back."

"Hey sweetie! How did it go?" He entered the main room, modern decor in the joined living room and kitchen and a woman bent over a laptop screen at the island. Her long black hair was kept in a knot at the back of her head and a pair of glasses covered deep brown eyes, almost black.

"Good, we got the deal so hopefully stock prices will improve." He hugged her from behind and she rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Shall I cook dinner tonight?" He didn't wait for an answer and began rummaging through the fridge. He had began preparing for homemade pasta, he was craving Italian tonight, before he noticed his mother watching him carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie, I'm going to get changed. I'll be down for dinner." 

When they sat down they managed to get halfway through their meal before Changmi spoke again. "So, what do you want to tell me?" Yeonjun choked on his mouthful of carbonara and she waited for him to take a hasty gulp of water before raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"You only offer to cook when you've done something wrong. So what is it this time?"

"You're acting like I do things wrong all the time!" He was rather affronted by her insinuation and pouted for good measure. She only shook her head despairingly.

"You do enough wrong, Jun-ah. You look for too many thrills." They'd had a variation of this conversation quite a few times; when he'd broken his leg skiing, waited until the last moment when skydiving or getting bold around sharks in a shark cage. He'd had a few issues, he wouldn't lie, but the rush he got from it all was too addicting. He'd often thought he was an adrenaline junkie.

"Okay, but this time it's nothing like that. I'll be away for the weekend though. Chris is having a bachelor weekend before he gets married." He could feel the disapproval radiating from the woman in front of him and cringed inwardly. The two of them could, in fact, be apart despite what everyone else seemed to believe, his trips abroad to do such thrilling activities were testament to that. However, his mom had a very 'active' social life that had meant he had decided to have none. In his teen years he had gone out with some friends to a club, and his own mother had turned up. Fortunately for him she hadn't seen him and his friends hadn't seen her, but seeing your own mother at a place like that, dancing like that, really turned you off from going yourself. Honestly, to him sex was something he tended to avoid much to the amusement of his co-workers; Jason was especially fond of bringing it up as had been reminded earlier.

Basically, she disproved of sexual activity in his case, she was vocal about it like many Korean mothers, but he also knew she was being hypocritical. She didn't know he knew and so in a situation where a bachelor weekend was brought up, it became fraught with tension and awkwardness. This was definitely the one thing he never liked bringing up, ever.

"Do you have to go? Do you really want to, Jun-ah?" He felt some form of shame overcome him at her pleading tone, but he'd never break away if he didn't act on his own.

"I want to be normal with my friends, eomma. I never do these normal things because..." He almost said it but stopped himself in time. "Anyway, I'm going this weekend, Friday night until Sunday afternoon probably. I won't be available for any emergencies either." She nodded slowly, and Yeonjun escaped the room by clearing everything away and leaving for his own room.

Changmi sighed and rested her head on the table, a consistent burning growing stronger in her stomach. She'd have to make sure she distracted herself this weekend, and the familiar worry grew with the heat. Reminding herself he would be okay wasn't easy, she'd been dreading his growth into a man; one little bracelet had protected him for years but she couldn't suppress him forever.

"Please look after yourself Yeonjun-ah."

\----------

_Saturday 7:49 pm_

The hotel bar was lively and filled with groups of drunken adults. Yeonjun was happy to be a part of one such group and laughed, extremely inebriated, as Changbin hung from his back. Despite being fairly short he was heavy and Yeonjun groaned at the weight. They'd decided to pre-drink before heading to a surprise set up by the one and only Felix, the main man's fellow Aussie, for Chris's party. Friday night had been filled with laughter and extreme sports, but tonight was where they were all going to let completely loose. The only exceptions were Jisung, who was banned from drinking too much after last time, Jeongin who was not familiar with his own limits and was being babysat by the aforementioned Jisung, and BamBam, who was a new face to Yeonjun but he'd discovered the guy didn't need alcohol to be absolutely nuts. He was tonight's designated sober party and happy to be so.

"Hey, what's that?" The drunk man gestured lazily to Yeonjun's wrist as he brought a shot glass to his lips, still hanging off his back like a koala. The black band contrasted starkly to his paler skin tone and the clothes he was wearing. As drunk as he was Yeonjun couldn't even give a reason for it being there disrupting his entire look.

"Gift from my mom, I've had it for years." Hyunjin glided past just then, graceful as ever and significantly less drunk, and pulled over to comment on the thing.

"I don't think that's a great piece to go with the outfit." Yeonjun looked down at himself, dressed in a loose, blue, low cut silk shirt and very tight black jeans. His semi-formal boots went well with the entire ensemble but they were right, the black band did not match the silver chains and bracelets he was wearing. When he was drunk he was apparently pouty, since he did indeed pout at his own wrist as if willing it away. Why was he even wearing it? Oh, right... he didn't know how to get it off. When he said as much the others laughed at his predicament.

"I've got it!" Minho bounced in and somehow, Yeonjun was honestly flabbergasted, he pulled it off like it was made of lycra. His open mouth drew attention and Minho waved the band around in jest. "What, is it some really expensive thing? I wouldn't be surprised with how much you earn but it doesn't look like much-" He yelped when Yeonjun flung himself at the unassuming body and laughed along with him.

"Lee Minho! You are officially my new favourite person, I will pay for all your drinks tonight!" A cheer rose at the statement, especially from Minho, and he handed the bracelet back at the blonde's insistence. Yeonjun went up to the reception as BamBam began herding them to the main event, taking his role as group leader tonight very seriously, and told them to keep it for his room number. With it safely stowed away for the morning when he checked out he followed the large group, swinging off of Minho's shoulders as they walked and giggling all the while.

The main event of this entire evening was pretty simple, but something so iconic for someone like Chris. All the non-Koreans (namely those raised in Australia, or those who have spent time in the states like Yeonjun and Seungmin. BamBam was pretty up for it as well.) were perfectly on board with the idea whilst the people raised in Korea were enjoying the novelty of it. The place was pretty tasteful, Felix had had the input from Jaebom-ssi and Jinyoung-ssi after all, but still a strip club garnering to both male and female interests. There were dancers on the poles as they navigated the place and Yeonjun found himself happy to sit in their designated booth as the group ordered yet more drinks. It was hot inside the place as well and Yeonjun found himself mildly sweating under the silky material. As he surveyed the room he caught the eye of one host, the man dressed pretty and he could already tell he was a dancer from the way he acted while serving drinks. He wore a black choker with a silver glint in the middle and flowy black clothes, certain panels being see-through on his arms and thighs and had lighter brown hair curled in a cuter way. When they caught eyes there was a flash of recognition, difficult to distinguish under brown contacts but there all the same, and Yeonjun tilted his head. Why would a stripper recognise him? Before he could ponder too much the guy disappeared and he was brought back into the conversation. 

As the night went on Yeonjun danced with a lot of people, and enjoyed strip shows of a few different varieties since the group leader seemed intent on making the most of the time and letting his friends enjoy. He hadn't seen the guy from earlier again though. Felix had risen on his friends list as well as he was game for anything; that included dancing and the blonde watched him keep up with Minho and Jisung, both trained dancers. Yeonjun found himself giggling with Minho as they danced together, both into the sultry feel and playing around with the music. They'd even managed to engage Hyunjin who was grouchy for some reason but lit up as they moved together. Overall he was feeling pretty free, if sweaty. As the night had gone on he'd developed a rather intense hot flush, and it was Hyunjin who first commented on it as they sat down for a break.

"Dude, maybe you should sit the next one out. You're looking unwell." Yeonjun frowned and Hyunjin put the back of his hand against his head . "Woah, seriously, I think you should take it easy. You're really warm." The younger began searching out Jisung, the responsible one for the night, but groaned when he found him trying to convince a very drunk Jeongin that it was not a good idea to dance on the table. Yeonjun could see him getting concerned and patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay, I'll sit it out. I'll go get some water as well, sound good?" He felt the taut muscles relax at his acceptance but Hyunjin began hovering protectively when Yeonjun groaned. He felt sick and sore. He didn't want to ruin the other's night though so he stopped himself from hunching over and smiled wide.

"Dude, go and have some fun. I'm sitting, and in a minute I'll get water. Go dance again." After some shooing Hyunjin listened (a special thanks to Seungmin who had dragged him away in the end) and Yeonjun happily returned the air kiss sent his way from Minho, who was at the point in the night where he might join Jeongin on the table. Chuckling he heaved himself to his feet and steadied himself against the sudden wave of heat in his stomach. It felt too familiar.

Every step to the bar was agonising and he took a break against a wall behind one platform where a masked dancer was wooing customers incognito. Even his vision blurred and he was aware of it because all of a sudden the dancer in question looked familiar, even if he couldn't place him. Then again when everyone was a blurred blob didn't they all look familiar? Just as the dancer in question went to turn around he felt a hand grip his elbow and drag him backwards. All of a sudden the music, the people and the heat of the room was muffled behind a single door and he was stood in a hallway facing the familiar dancer from earlier, whose black ensemble was gone and replaced with comfier cotton sleepwear. His vision cleared without the thumping bass being so loud and Yeonjun took in the sight of a few doors and halls before the heat in his body came in another wave, and he hunched down on the floor. The grip didn't falter and the guy began dragging him down the hall whilst muttering to himself.

"Jeez, why would you come to a place like this in that state and not take advantage, I swear to God if I'm helping a purist or Crusader scum or some shit I'm never helping anyone again..." Although he had no idea why the boy was so perturbed he couldn't exactly speak through the excruciating agony to ask, so he followed him into a room off the hall and heard the door close behind him. He was deposited on the bed to sit and the guy immediately went searching through the bathroom cupboard for something.

If he was in his right mind Yeonjun might have found time to appreciate the decor, deep reds and light wood giving contrasting elegant and clean looks that seemed to work somehow. As it was his stomach felt like it was eating away at his insides and he clawed at his own arms to distract from the pain.

"Hey, hey!" The brown haired boy jumped back over, a medical box in hand, to hold his hand in a firm grip. "None of that, let me take your temperature..." He held a thermometer against Yeonjun lips and he couldn't refuse. Whilst they waited the boy ran his hands over, checking for any other issues but when he brushed his sides Yeonjun couldn't help but flinch. The thermometer was removed and he sighed at the high reading before continuing over Yeonjun's body. He didn't even seem to care as the blonde gripped his arm tightly when another wave hit. Something caught his attention though, and he held onto Yeonjun's wrist studying his birthmark. It was so small he'd honestly forgotten it existed, especially since it was hidden under the black band most of the time, but the stripper seemed oddly entranced by it before he groaned and sat backwards on the floor. Yeonjun had no idea why the two intertwining lines would have that effect, it was just a birthmark. Wait a second, wasn't it filled- "Of course, I thought so but I really can't believe I'm being faced with such stupidity. If you needed to feed you should have just taken someone home. Hell take them to a hotel close by if you have to, they have some pretty nice, expensive ones around."

"What're you talking about?" He scoffed and put away his medical stuff.

"Dude, there's no judgement here. I know, okay, and I'm telling you just get it over with. It can't be that bad and you will no have trouble finding someone looking the way you do." He began muttering to himself again as he sat at his dresser facing the bed. "Hell, can't a rich dude just pay for sex or something. It would be easier..." Yeonjun frowned and went to argue back but the muttering stopped him. Why would he need to pay for sex? That was rude.

"Hey, what do you mean pay for sex? I don't need to do that."

"That's what I'm saying, there are plenty of girls and guys who would be happy to oblige you. I just meant it was an option since you clearly have money." Yeonjun felt himself blush thinking about it and the guy paused, tilting his head in a very animal-like manner.

"Why are you blushing like a virgin?" Yeonjun refused to look him in the eye. "Oh, I call bull! You can't be a virgin with what you are, it's physically impossible."

"What do you mean, 'what I am'? You keep acting like I'm some weird sex freak when I've never had sex. Plus you've never even met me before?" Realisation slowly dawned and the guy crawled closer on his hands and knees (Yeonjun had no idea why) eyeing him like he was some museum specimen. When he spoke it was serious.

"I'm going to ask you something, and I need you to answer me truthfully." He seemed to question himself before just going ahead. "Have you ever felt like this before?" Yeonjun wasn't sure how much to say but just then wrecked through his system again, and he shivered and ached as the wave hit. He couldn't help but lay down on the bed in a curled up ball and he felt it dip when the boy jumped on as well. Once it abated he was panting and he turned to find the stripper caging him in as the wall was on his other side. To get his bearings back he moved to sit on the headboard but the guy followed so he was studying him closely. What was with him, didn't he understand boundaries?

"I just realised I don't know your name."

"It's Beomgyu, now answer the question." It was very forceful, and although he'd spent his entire life never speaking of it he realised he didn't really have anything to lose telling this stranger. Besides, the pain was beginning to encompass like it used to and he didn't begrudge the conversation to distract him

"When I was 14 it got really bad, it started about 6 months before that and kept getting worse."

"That's so early..."

"Hmmm?" Beomgyu seemed to shake himself from mutterings about maturity and stuff, and Yeonjun mused to himself that he really spoke to himself a lot. A wave of pain stole any further thoughts and he leaned forward, cruelly reminded of his predicament. Shaking Beomgyu moved even closer and Yeonjun shied away when their noses almost bumped "What?"

"What if I could make the pain go away?" Yeonjun gave a tired laugh and slumped down.

"Nothing works, I've tried every painkiller, every fever reducer, but nothing helped in the end." Beomgyu shook his head even more and sighed, his brown eyes warred in themselves and Yeonjun noticed the contacts were out because these eyes were much darker.

"I'm so going to regret this. Thank God you're only a baby." Before Yeonjun could ask what he meant 3 things happened almost simultaneously over the span of less than a minute. First, another wave of heat started to grow and rage within him and his head began to feel like it would explode, stealing rational thought and blurring his vision. It was the worst one yet. Secondly Beomgyu leaned in and pressed his lips to Yeonjun's, sealing their mouths before pressing harder, probing in and within a split second his body reciprocated until they were making out, Yeonjun falling back against the pillows as the heat paused; it was almost as if the monster was confused as to where to go next. Beomgyu broke apart quickly when his unwilling partners expression began to show shock in it's primary stages. Finally just as his vision cleared it began growing dark, unconsciousness claiming him as the final vestiges of heat seemingly evaporated, leaving his body weak and heavy. As the light flickered he could have sworn he saw dark red eyes as everything went black and sleep claimed his weary, battered soul.

\--------

_Sunday 5:26 am_

When Yeonjun woke up he found himself sprawled face-down on the double bed in his hotel room with no recollection of how he got there. Much of the night was absent from memory but he recalled sporadic bits until the point where he was dragged down that hallway. The heat killed any buzz he'd had at the moment it became apparent. Wait, where was Beomgyu? As he shot up he felt his entire body ache with the remnants of last nights stress to it. It was definitely his hotel room, but the last thing he remembered was making out with Beomgyu in the stripper's room and he was mildly panicking right now. Pushing down the fear was hard but he did so anyway as he heaved himself up from the mattress. As he whipped around to try and find anything he was startled by the unamused figure sitting on the armchair facing the bed.

Jason was perturbed, he could tell, but underneath all of that was a cacophony of feelings that seemed to fight for dominance as Yeonjun turned to sit cross-legged facing him. From just a second of studying his face he saw anxiety, betrayal and concern war with one another before he pulled himself together.

"What happened?"

"Shouldn't you be telling me that? How come I found you passed out in a strippers room Daniel, what the actual fuck?" Yeonjun felt mildly offended at his tone and made sure it came through when he spoke.

"Hey! It's not like I wanted to end up there."

"Still if you needed to have sex you should be more careful. I can't believe I have to explain that to you at this age; I get you might not have wanted to tell me but you should at least know how to handle it yourself by now. What if he hurt you or robbed you, you let him knock you out!" There was that exasperation, the same one Beomgyu had, as if he was supposed to know something fundamental but he couldn't for the life of him work it out.

"Why the hell is everyone telling me to have sex? I've been fine without it for 21 years, I think I can decide for myself when to sleep with someone."

"Don't lie to me. If you want to act pure try not to do it after I had to drag you from a strip club where you had an episode." Again with the exasperation, but this time Jason finally looked at him, and seeing the confusion and shock in his face. It made him think, and when it dawned he hopped down and sat on the edge of the bed, finally looking at him clearly. "Yeonjun-ah, please tell me you know why that happened to you earlier. Why you had the hot flashes and pain." Yeonjun couldn't answer and the other man groaned in awareness. "I'm an idiot, you wouldn't lie after getting caught... you really don't know..."

"Know what!" Yeonjun was annoyed now, everyone else seemed to know something he didn't. His pain had just re-awoken old wounds, his mind terrified and wary of the pain reappearing as it used to, so he grasped at whatever Jason knew, no matter what it was.

"Yeonjun-ah, I'm going to ask you to answer me to the best of your ability from this moment on, okay?" He nodded, tension wrought across his body. "How much do you know about Mongrels?" 

It was a general question, Yeonjun knew, because the topic wasn't one particularly taught or discussed in polite society. Schools accepted Mongrel students but their presence was never discussed, bullying was ignored and in the end the children were often outcast and many quit. This was the same situation for adult Mongrels as well; God even the name for them was derogatory. Therefore, the knowledge of many people had depended on their level of exposure and experience. They were definitely more common than the elusive Deimi. Yeonjun, as a businessman who travelled and being raised by a woman who stood for all forms of equality, was pretty apathetic to the whole thing but would never attack anyone or allow it in his company. He made sure to tell his friend all of this and in response Jason nodded distractedly.

"I know, I remember you firing that one woman for slapping a kid. Okay, then do you have any idea about the different species?"

"I mean, I know the common ones; Harpies, Vampires and Demons. But why does this matter?" Jason grabbed his hands so he couldn't move and spoke slowly, as if cajoling a wounded animal.

"Okay... Well I'm going to tell you about one species in particular; it's called an incubus." Yeonjun ran through his mind but nothing came up and he frowned. "mmmmh... maybe you'll know the female counterpart, a succubus." That did ring a bell and he went back to his high school days. A conversation came to his mind about the time he went to that club, and he remembered the succubus being mentioned.

"A woman who feeds off sexual pleasure?"

"Well, or man, that's what an incubus is. They are like ordinary people in every way except for the urges they get once they mature. Then they have to have regular sex or sexual encounters to feed from their partners endorphins and other chemicals released. The further they go the more the meal fills them up."

"Okay, Byeongkwan this is all very interesting," He'd used his Korean name to make sure he was listening "but I'm missing the importance of this information."

"I've spoken to some incubi and succubi in the past, and the indicators for feeding are increased temperature, cramps and aching." He waited and it took Yeonjun a minute before it dawned. It was like the clouds had been building and now it finally poured. The dark cover overhead blocked out anything bright or normal.

"No..." That one word couldn't explain the way his body revolted against this information, against the truth he was being given. "That isn't possible. I can't be, you said I would've had urges when I matured. This is the first time in 7 years-"

"I think I can explain that one." He rummaged in his pockets for a second before pulling out a familiar black band. "This is a suppressor, it's very rare but it can quell any Hell-spawn based urges." The band, the one his mom gave him when he passed out at 14, he'd woken up with it on his wrist and hadn't even bothered to question it. He was so stupid. That meant his mom knew, and had hid it from him. She had to to know how to suppress it... hang on.

Yeonjun looked up at Jason, who had explained everything without flinching and another crushing realisation came just then. "How did you know, about all of this. Why aren't you freaking out." The other closed his eyes to collect himself before locking gazes again. 

"Trust me, I'm freaking out on the inside, but I can't act like I want to right now. You need me."

"You said you knew some Mongrels; how?"

"Yeonjun-ah..."

"How!" 

"...Because I am one." That was the final straw and he ripped his hands from the older's desperate grip. He didn't move away though and Jason took his chance. "Yeonjun-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear an excuse. I have to go home." He could feel the anxious gaze on his back as he packed up and snatched the black band, putting it back on his wrist and feeling it lock and harden. He guessed that was proof enough it was supernatural. He was about to step out of the threshold when he felt a wave of pain come, knowing those light brown eyes were still begging him for something. It wasn't like he was used to, instead it felt as if his chest would cave from holding back sobs. He thought about Jason, one of his best friends, who had just had to reveal the biggest secret of his life to someone he cared about and watch them walk away.

"Byeongkwan-hyung," He rarely ever called the older by his Korean address, preferring the camaraderie in the American address, but it felt right then. "We'll talk later. I have something to sort out." Those were his parting words and Jason laughed at the closed panel of wood. Fool hadn't even asked how he ended up back at the hotel in the first place. Tears ran down his cheeks as he laughed a bit hysterically, flopping back on the hotel sheets. His arm rested over his eyes but his heart was light. He didn't hate him. Yeonjun would come to him soon, and he'd answer any questions his friend and boss had. He owed him that much, to support him as his world crumpled.  
  


_Loading data..._

**_Mongrels:_ ** _Half-bloods with a parent from the Hellscape. Abundant on earth due the swarm of creatures that plagued the planet but ostracised from society._  
_-Vatican Archives_

** _Incubus:_ ** _A male Hell-spawn that feeds of the sexual pleasure of their partners. Female counterpart: Succubus. True forms remain human other than a change in eye colour; this can range from reds to gold and occasionally purple or pink in rare cases. They become dependent on regular feeding from the age of sexual maturity, which in purebloods occurs at 15 years of age. Feeding must occur once a week in the case of intercourse. Anything less must be undergone with more frequency._  
_Mongrel-incubi age of maturity varies as it does in humans. The species has had the one of the easiest times integrating into Seoul's seedier areas as sex-workers and so dominate club scenes. Their often found in larger cities due tot he large pickings, and the gap between feedings varies between individuals as well._  
_\- Vatican Archives_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited to start posting for everyone this since it was such a project to plan out, it's been in the works for about 3 months now while I was sorting out some important things. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be in 2 weeks cause this girl has just started uni and is still getting used to the workload :)  
> Stay safe and I wish you all the best x


	3. Choi Beomgyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I must have doubled the length of this chapter as I edited over the last two weeks, so it turned into a bit of a monster. But I'm excited to post it.
> 
> Warning: mentions of vomiting and violence/ trauma.  
> It's only a small section and I have marked it in brackets before and afterwards. Skip if necessary x

The black cat watched the Mercedes speed away down the alley and shrugged to himself before hopping down and trotting towards another of his usual haunts. There were plenty of shop owners that fed the strays and he was perfectly content acting like one if it meant free food. After his impromptu breakfast he trotted back towards the back door of one innocuous looking building, the neon signs that lit up at night down the side-alley turned off and almost invisible unless you really looked for them. Just through the threshold he paused, looking down both sides of the hall before running into and empty bathroom and nudging the door closed with his head.

Once he was sure he wouldn't be disturbed, the cat arched his back and simultaneously pushed through a human image. The fur faded inwards and his body expanded. It only took ten seconds before Beomgyu stared at his reflection in the mirror. The blonde hair was showing through some drastic roots and he made a note to dye it again this week, the split strands could also do with a trim as they fell haphazardly onto his cheeks. Trademark dark red eyes were bold and refused to be glamoured after being free for so long. Beomgyu groaned in annoyance, realising it would take the entire week to convince them to back down for a more normal colour. He was also naked, and just as he was about to slap whoever took the last of the towels he saw one folded neatly on the bath with a note telling him to be more conscientious.

"Damn it hyung, it's not my fault." Huffing he wrapped it around his waist and tiptoed to him room, fortunately not running across anyone else. There weren't that many rooms for the dancers; only 5 of them were living here, 2 older dancers shared a room since they were a couple, and the other 7 regulars shared their rooms by pair since it was only for storing outfits and to entertain guests if they wanted to. Beomgyu didn't judge but it wasn't something he did himself. Heechul would probably throw a fit if he ever did anyway, the older Elf protective over the youngest staff member. He was surprised by a knock at the door before he could pull a shirt over his head, and sighed. It wasn't worth making this particular person wait.

He opened the door to a wide, smiling face with longer, messy black hair that almost covered his eyes. Behind Donghae Eunhyuk held up some drinks, his favourite fizzy actually, and he opened the door wide in response. He expected the next event, but it still made him stumble when Donghae grabbed him from behind in a friendly hug. It was nice after so long in cat form and Beomgyu felt himself purr, much to the amusement of the two older men.

"You were gone for a while this time Beomgyu, I was holding Donghae back from looking for you this last week." They all settled in various seating positions and Beomgyu gratefully accepted the drink handed to him. Donghae nodded vigorously.

"He's right, you said two weeks and it's been almost a month. We were all getting worried." 

"I'm sorry hyung, you too Eunhyuk-hyung, but I got distracted and only got back to the city a few days ago." Donghae grumbled about his wandering giving him a heart attack and Eunhyuk slapped him around the shoulders from where they were sat together on his bed.

"Don't mind him, I envy your adventurous spirit Beomgyu. Honestly I think we're too old now to do such things."

"Speak for yourself I'm the picture of youth." Donghae emphasised his point by placing his chin in cupped hands and acting cutesy. Eunhyuk was having none of it and just rolled his eyes.

"That's because as well as sexual energy you get a little bit of youthful energy as well. Don't even try to lie I know you take some every time." Donghae was sheepish then and Beomgyu laughed. The incubus was notorious for such deviations and it was the reason Leeteuk-nim had banned him from working more than once a month. "Don't take any advice from this one Beomgyu, he'll get you into trouble."

"Never mind that, did you meet anyone interesting while you were away? Where did you even go?"

"I headed into Gangwon this time, and then I got distracted by some of the towns. I met a lot of different Mongrels around too. Even found a hippocampus who's from Gangneung. She was on holiday." They both looked suitably impressed and Beomgyu regaled them with many more stories for the next hour before the topic turned to work related matters.

"So, do you know what days you're working this week." Beomgyu shook his head. "Well, Hyung has given you some time to readjust so just tell me when you want to be booked in. If worst comes to worst we can call in some part timers when we get understaffed." Beomgyu nodded and thanked the older. Eunhyuk was in charge of the timetabling for the staff and worked closely with the proprietor and manager to keep everything running. Donghae helped as well by using his close relationship with the dancers to pass on any issues. He was their voice to those higher up in meetings since those running the place were very busy. Beomgyu knew he could go to both Leeteuk and Heechul for any problems, but if it wasn't life altering he was happy to let Donghae bring it up in a meeting rather than draw their attention. It made him feel guilty.

"Thanks Eunhyuk-ssi, I'm not sure since my eyes are being tricky but I'll work some days. I'll just wear contacts. If it's okay with you can I take Wednesday and Thursday off? I want to dye my hair and my prior engagement's is still running." Beomgyu hadn't worked Thursdays for the last 3 months and it had become a staple for the club. Hyukjae nodded and the two said their goodbyes, Donghae promising to be back with dinner as a celebration for his return.

Left alone Beomgyu finally picked up his phone and scrolled through his messages. There weren't many people who texted him regularly and he laughed at some of the memes Junhee-hyung had sent when he realised he was off wandering. There was also a note to call him soon but for now Beomgyu rolled over on his bed and drifted off, safe back here for now in his small pocket of the world, a place where he had a role and people who cared about him; that was something he had to remind himself of a lot.

\---- (skip for mentions of vomiting and trauma)\-----

**_There was blood running down his side, the knife having glanced over his ribs and he held onto the gash tightly, refusing to bleed out before he could get there. He had to get there, desperation gaining momentum with every step._ **

**_"Please be okay, please..."_ **

_**Pleas went unheard and he couldn't help but see the same scene, the same image over and over. Lifeless eyes of Mongrel after Mongrel, their bodies empty husks in the dark of the warehouse. And the human children who relied on them, that they protected, with terrified eyes and bound without mercy. His gaze was drawn to a single mother who was desperately trying to huddle over her newborn, it's cries loud. Their voices rose at his presence, a cacophony of his name in begging tones, begging the 12 year old to do something. The baby kept crying as he leant against the door frame.** _

_**I** **t always happened the same way, light suddenly appeared, a single point expanding before the noise even hit. The blast always seemed to happen in slow motion, their faces suddenly cast in shadow before nothing. The heat, something he shouldn't notice, burned his skin as they all disappeared in front of his eyes.** _

_**All Beomgyu could do was scream, and scream, and scream...** _

His screams jolted him awake and Beomgyu threw his body over the side of the bed, rolling out and launching towards the toilet bowl. When he was sick he barely felt it, the liquid merging with tears that just wouldn't stop. 

Once his stomach was empty he collapsed against the bowl and heaved, the sobs still coming despite how disgusting he felt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" He choked on a breath and heard the door to his room fly open, Heechul's concerned face appearing in front of him and all he could do was apologise over and over to people who were long gone. Having none of it the older Mongrel grabbed him in a tight embrace and he clung to his shoulders as his body shook.

"You're okay Beomgyu, just breathe." Sometimes he didn't want to breathe, but for now his lungs kept working, and he kept living.

\----- (end of skip) \------

By Thursday he was feeling more human, he hadn't even rubbed up against Donghae this morning when he left. Being half feline Beomgyu often struggled with feline urges, the fact he was known for rubbing his head on people and brushing past them to indicate a friendly greeting was only accepted in his workplace. Donghae especially loved it since the incubus enjoyed physical contact even without sexual connotations. His hair was now a light brown since he hadn't exactly had a colour in mind but black was too dull, so brown it was and it felt fresh and bouncy, if a little dry. His meandering today led him to a small cafe where he ordered a coffee, something Heechul would berate him for when he was bouncing off the walls later, and sat outside watching people walk past. His phone buzzed and he gave it an idle glance on the table before taking another sip of his coffee.

_Jun-Hyung: Break for 20 minutes. I'll be there soon x_

Humans amused him to no end, bustling about as they had always done despite the enormous changes their society had suffered. If you just looked at this picture, Seoul on a workday, you wouldn't be able to tell The War even happened. It did happen though and if you took the time to study the actions of humanity, to look closer the scars were still there. The sight of a group of kids bullying a classmate who had the misfortune of being born with pink eyes was ignored, a child's screams of pain were ignored by passing parents now; the brats had grown bold in their actions over the last few decades. Bullying didn't have to happen in dark alleys. With his senses Beomgyu could hear the muttered whispers of workers who had a Mongrel in their section, or the group of teens that should be in school discussing just what exactly a Deimi looked like.

That one was interesting and even Beomgyu himself had never got an answer, he'd never met a Deimi so all he had to analyse was hearsay. He knew better than to trust the words of the Crusade that were carelessly thrown around and taken as gospel, but until the day he met one himself he knew as much as the rest of the population.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He smiled and didn't take his eyes off a fascinating group of teenage girls until they turned the corner, it was only then that he turned and sat properly to face the young incubus.

Park Junhee, a 26 year old employee in a large corporation and a part-time entertainer at the club. His facial features screamed maturity but a youthful kind, with a wide smile and piercing gaze he was definitely one of their most popular staff, his ability to put on a confident and seductive persona impeccable in its execution and endurance. Beomgyu sometimes envied how much he seemed to thrive off it and still manage to work a 9 to 5 job. The hellcat struggled to keep his composure often at grabby hands and mayhaps had clawed a customer or two; really though, it wasn't his fault they touched an unwilling feline, his claws were his pride. However, he'd often thought it might be a thing with incubi and succubi, the ones he'd known didn't always enjoy their suitors yet their survival instinct meant it became a lifestyle. That was one thing he didn't envy. 

Today Junhee was wearing a typical outfit for quiet days, as in experimenting days, with jeans, boots and an older shirt tucked into his waistband.

"Nothing much, people are intriguing. Building anything interesting?" Scoffing Junhee grabbed the drink and took a sip, refusing to hand it back when Beomgyu made grabby hands.

"I know better than to give you coffee, stop it. And to answer, a new jewellery prototype. The boss hasn't given us anything specific so we got to work on some individual products this week. I actually have something for you."

"Oooo, a present! I wont say no to that." Shaking his head the older finished his coffee and dug around his bag before pulling out something. It was black with a velvet band but on the front it was joined together by a piece of metal, rounded and showing a kaleidoscope pattern within the band. "Did you get me a choker, because I might work at a strip club but I don't wear them that often."

"It's not a choker, but you've had to give the run around to good Samaritans too many times before. With this they'll leave you alone thinking you're owned by someone. The band is linked in to the hellcat average bio-metrics. The more you use it the more personal it will become, eventually it will only respond to you. The band recognises the energy used to shift and shifts with you since the problem with having one before was that it would either strangle you when you shift back to human or fall off when you shift into cat form." Beomgyu rested his head on the table and tilted it backwards and forwards, admiring the black band and let Junhee stew in his anxiety for a bit.

"It's gorgeous, probably expensive as well if you used company materials to make it. But why now, Junhee-hyung?" The man froze at the unexpected question and the hellcat took the opportunity to take it from his grasp and fixate the choker, because that's essentially what it was, around his neck. It fit comfortably against the skin and he realised he would quickly forget it was there. His hyung had clearly pulled out all the stops to make it as comfortable as possible. But there was something else he was hiding and Beomgyu only knew that because of his superior senses. He smelt the anxiety. "I'll wear it I promise." The way his muscles relaxed didn't go unnoticed either to Beomgyu's trained eye. "But you still didn't answer why you want me to have it." 

"It's just... you have to be more careful now, okay Beomgyu. There's going to be more eyes out there for a bit and if you have a collar they'll overlook you in cat form. You're unfortunate that your fur is very noticeable as a Hellcat; so please, promise me you'll keep it on." Something had scared his hyung, and his instincts told him his words were weighted with something else. Noticing the younger's frown the incubus sighed and rubbed his eyes in stress. "I've got to go now, I would tell you more but it's all rumour at the moment. Please be careful kitten." 

Beomgyu only nodded and agreed, hugging the other when they both got up and walking back to the club. Normally he would ask more questions, but he knew the price of believing rumours. Junhee's caution was justified. Also, the fact he'd called him kitten, a nickname those closest to him reserved for the most important moments, meant he couldn't bring himself to ask more. The collar, despite it's light material, felt heavy around his neck as he considered the possibilities. None of them were good for him.

\--------

His other Thursday appointment required a bit more recon and a smaller body.

Normally when he wandered around Beomgyu was good at ignoring a lot of the negative incidents surrounding Mongrels. He was over involving himself and with as many cases of bullying, attacks and muggings he saw on his trips it would be a losing battle to offer any aid. And so the Hellcat avoided the problematic situations he often saw.

That was until around 6 months ago. This time he wasn't far, rather just wandering through the streets of Seoul when he passed by a school. He himself had never gone to school and so Beomgyu found himself hopping onto the low brick wall across the street and watching the stream of students flow out through the gates as the end of day bell rang. They must have been those in their final year since it was quite late, and after a few minutes the stream ended as quickly as it began. A certain group caught his attention as they roughhoused and shoved one another. The fur on the back of his neck stood up when their attention latched on to one lone teen who left on his own through the gates; the boy's dark brown hair was long and fell slightly curled at the ends. Despite being tall he was alone and Beomgyu growled low in his throat when the group of 5 slid from their position against the wall to follow him into the quiet street.

His feet felt light as he hopped over low buildings to the material roof of different stalls. He kept the boy in his sight and sped up when the other group didn't stop following, their eyes cruel and glinting in the warm light. Brie, a fellow Hellcat with a dark tabby coat, paused in her grooming to tilt her head at his hurried pace but he just flicked his tail in acknowledgement. Once the boy entered the darker streets Beomgyu knew he would be in trouble.

Running the route through his head he came to a decision and ran ahead slightly when the boy's direction changed and he now knew which darker side-street he would walk down. The other group was enough of a distance away that he'd sighed in relief and jumped down right into the boy's path.

When he'd decided to help he hadn't known, but now he was up close, head tilted back to look at bright brown eyes, he could smell it. The scent was strong and it was only the smell of street food that had masked it before; a Mongrel-Hound. The Hound's eyes were wide as they stared into deep red-slitted pupils and Beomgyu wound around his legs before pacing to one side. The small side alley wouldn't normally be noticed and he saw those eyes light up in recognition and the boy followed and crouched behind the black bags just as the group stumbled into the street.

Realising their prey was gone they quickly left, cajoling one another and roughhousing on their way and the tension palpably crumbled. Beomgyu sat neatly, tail curled over his paws, as he looked at the teen. Now he saw him up close he could tell he was young and probably of mixed blood by human standard if his face was anything to go by; he was handsome and still growing into his features. His job done the black cat stood and shook before daintily hopping onto the bags and allowing him access to the entrance, but paused when he didn't move. It was unnerving and Beomgyu felt his hackles raise as he turned back around to find deep brown eyes staring at him. For the first time he spoke and his voice was high and clear.

"You're a Hellcat." It wasn't a question and Beomgyu slowly arched his back. With his luck he should have expected to run into a Hound with a grudge. Fighting like cats and dogs didn't normally apply but there were some downsides to being part of the earthly plane; some Mongrels adhered to such stereotypes.

Just as he was ready to bolt he saw the boy's hand approach, open with fingers stretched towards him slowly. The gentle pet was unexpected and Beomgyu couldn't help but purr and arch into it. He was a sucker for petting and contact, so sue him. A giggle brought him back to his senses.

"Thank you. They aren't always that intent on following me but I guess I should have expected it today." He lifted his hand and went to walk away, but Beomgyu followed and he clearly knew it. It wasn't until they reached an area filled with moderately sized houses for Seoul that he halted and let Beomgyu come back into his line of vision. The cat hopped onto a wall and blinked slowly. "What?" He waved his tail and circled before sitting again. It was an offer to talk. The boy was clearly confused and looked down the street. Something must have made him hesitate to go home because he shook his head and sat on the wall as well. "Just know, I'm only doing this because I have nothing else to do." Beomgyu let him believe that, but after a few weeks he came to learn that wasn't the case.

The boy's name was Kai, and in the present Beomgyu still visited him every Thursday and just let him talk, and maybe check the route home in case the boys wanted to ambush him; you never knew after all.

Today he didn't wait by the school since he would rather avoid stray petting from the freshmen, and sat to the side of a path in the local park. This was part of the Kai's walk home and when the Hound appeared, out of breath and running his hands through his hair in frustration Beomgyu meowed to gain his attention and jumped onto the bench opposite. He couldn't help but notice the tension leak out and relief in the boy's sigh when he slumped down as well. The hand in his fur was unexpected but he didn't complain and let him run it across his back. He even purred to try and help him relax.

"Thanks. I guess it's true that a cat's purr can make you feel better. Is that a collar?" Beomgyu just blinked slowly in answer and stretched out to tell him he wasn't going anywhere. Kai let it go and explained anyway. "It's been stressful recently. The school always want kids to go to university and stuff, so they're really on my case because I haven't applied to any. The exams are coming up as well." The hand disappeared and Kai slumped down to be able to rest his head on the wooden backrest.

 _Why are you so against this, kid?_ If he was brave enough to shift and speak to him in human form he would ask, but for now he knew his curiosity couldn't be satisfied so instead Beomgyu stretched out a paw to kneed against his leg in comfort.

They stayed like that for almost an hour before Kai gathered up his bag and stood.

"For some reason you always make me feel better. It's nice to have somewhere to go other than home." Beomgyu sat up to watch him leave. "I'll see you later, I better get back." Once he was out of sight the black cat jumped down and meandered back to the club.

'Home', it was such a weird thing. For so many it was where you were born, where you consider yourself from. For someone like him though, he didn't have that. His home was people, always had been. When he was younger it was the people whom he grew up around, the group who found one another and relied on each other for their next meal. That was his home until it was destroyed. It burned and withered in front of him. He learnt something then, that people were a stupid thing to place you heart because they were yielding to many things; time, illness, injury. His home died before him.

He halted to look up at the sign above the entrance. It was to early for it to be lit, and the grey tubing was stark against brick. It suddenly felt empty and he realised he would be better off alone tonight.

After Heechul saved him he never considered anywhere home again. He refused to hurt like that again.

\---------

_Sunday 1:12am_

Beomgyu was tired, and this damned incubus was still knocked out on his bed. After kissing him he'd made sure to syphon away any excess energy and translate it into his own; his own special ability. It just meant he'd have to shift sooner than he thought but that wasn't exactly an issue for him.

The blonde guy was fast asleep and no matter how much he'd pushed and shook him he hadn't woken up, which led the Hellcat to believe he indeed had never acted on his Mongrel desires before, if acting on them had such an effect. It wasn't uncommon for the first time utilising any abilities, whether inherent or superficial, to have adverse affects. The most common was, as this nuisance was now displaying, passing out. His phone buzzing drew his attention and he swiped it open to read the message.

_Jun-Hyung (1:16am): Hey, shifts over and I was wondering if you wanted anything when I come over tomorrow. Place you orders by 12pm :)_

_Kitten (1:17am): You're still here? Please come and help me :(_

_Jun-hyung (1:17am): Wait, you're still up! What's wrong?_

_Kitten (1:18am): Just come to my room. Pleaseeeee... :(_

Confused about what to do the Hellcat rubbed his head vigorously with his hands, the strands protesting the abuse as he accidently pulled a few loose and he sat at the desk with his knees drawn up. A sigh escaped as his head hit them with his forehead and waited. He didn't have to wait long before his door was unceremoniously thrust open and a frazzled Park Junhee was stood in the doorway. His gelled black hair was now a bit messy from the constant dancing and his blue contacts almost glowed in the low light.

"What's wrong?"

"See for yourself." He tilted his head towards the bed and waited for a response. He expected outrage, annoyance, maybe a lecture. What he could never have expected was for Jun to freeze like he'd seen a ghost, blood draining from his flushed face until it seemed like snow. "Hyung?"

"That's my boss..." He barely heard the whisper even with his impeccable hearing but when he did he wanted to scream with frustration. What kind of sick joke was this?

"Wait, your boss. Mr Choi the millionaire heir of the corporation your company is under. That boss?" Well, this was great. The older incubus moved closer and seemed to want to reach out and check him over but refrained.

"Beomgyu, there better be a good explanation for this because currently I'm thinking the worst." He didn't blame him. Beomgyu was unique and that meant he could actually have harmed a human very easily. This guy, however, was not human and he made sure to tell Jun-hyung that as he retold the story from earlier.

When he finished Jun sat for at least five minutes and Beomgyu could easily see the gears turning in his brain, his eyes flashed between silver and black after he'd removed the contacts and changed mechanically in Beomgyu's room, and the Hellcat gave him time to think while he kept an eye on the sleeping rich boy.

"I'm gonna make a call. Yell if he wakes up." He saluted and Jun-hyung rolled his eyes before leaving the room. When he returned he seemed less stressed although he did stand and look at the unconscious man for a minute before shaking his head. "This is fucking crazy."

"What do you mean hyung?"

"That he's a Mongrel. I never would have guessed it." Well, he didn't seem to know either so Junhee wasn't alone there; the other incubus had been just as confused about everything.

"I don't think he knew."

"There's no way he couldn't have kitten. We're all so easily triggered by our weaknesses that it's impossible not to know you're a Mongrel." Beomgyu frowned and pouted at the chiding tone; he wasn't stupid.

"I thought that to, but he seemed really confused about what was happening. I really think he didn't know." Before Jun-hyung could dissuade his thinking a knock sounded at the door and Jun opened it to a man with light brown eyes and full lips. He seemed to be on the warpath and his scent was so strong Beomgyu almost gagged. It was a salty, wet smell and he filed away species quickly. He froze at the side of the bed before turning to the black haired incubus; Beomgyu felt like he was watching the drama through a screen or something.

"Help me get him to the car please Hyung." Together they hauled him up and Beomgyu was honestly surprised he managed to stay unconscious through the jostling. Warily, and for some unknown reason, he followed to the back entrance and watched the blonde be gently placed on the backseat by the newcomer before he walked around to the front. Jun-hyung seemed surprised to see Beomgyu hovering but retraced his steps to assure him

"I'll text you about what happens, okay?"

"I don't care." Those silver eyes seemed sad for a moment but it could have been his imagination with how quickly they returned to black.

"I'll text you." With that he walked away and sat in the passenger seat before the white car drove away and out of sight. Beomgyu simply sighed and went back to his room, star-fishing on his back and looking at the ceiling. He didn't care, he didn't care, he didn't care...

Okay, for God's sake! He was worried.

\-------

Kai wasn't coming. It had grown dark in the time Beomgyu sat waiting in the park, and when he'd gone back to the school he found he wasn't there; he'd looked through a lot of classroom windows and open doorways to come to that conclusion. It was worrying him because their meetings had become a consistent thing, the kid never missed them so why this week. Had something happened?

His concern led him to the neighbourhood from the first time they'd met, Kai's neighbourhood, and he sat at the end of the street contemplating. He didn't know who lived in these houses, he didn't know which one was Kai's and so his investigation was stumped. His tail twitched in frustration, black tip flicking back and forth in the dark. With the colour of the sky Beomgyu went unnoticed in the shadows and he sat for a good hour, trying to make himself get up and go home. He did eventually but took the longer route past the school, just in case he'd missed something. There was a feeling gnawing at his mind but he pushed it away to feel frustration instead.

It was just one week, maybe he had something else to do. It's not like he expected him to tell him his entire schedule, to Kai he was just a random Mongrel so there were no obligations. That didn't mean he couldn't feel annoyed and with a feline huff he hopped into the back-alley that smelt of greasy meat and fish. He was hungry.

\--------------

It had been less than a week, and he was faced with the blonde again. He'd just wandered into the main room for breakfast, which was always ordered in or brought by a staff member on the last shift, when he saw that same yellow-blonde hair at the bar in conversation with Eunhyuk-hyung. There were some other staff on the stools pretending not to listen in such as Seulgi and Irene, but it was clear when Donghae sidled over and whispered that he should go back out for a minute that it was about him.

Never one to shy away, and also still concerned despite Jun-hyung sending a message to say he woke up and went back to work on Monday, Beomgyu waved away Donghae's concern and walked over to the two. Donghae's presence behind him didn't go unnoticed as he followed him.

"I'm sorry, but if the staff member you're looking for doesn't bring you here or come to get you once you've messaged them I can't give out any other information." Poor guy, he couldn't exactly contact Beomgyu since they'd literally met once and for most of their time together he was either barely lucid or unconscious.

"Hyung, it's fine I just woke up late. I forgot I told my friend to meet me here." Eunhyuk jumped at his voice and Beomgyu smiled carefully at the wide eyed incubus to quell his surprise. "Sorry about that Yeonjun-hyung." He was really laying this on thick but it seemed to work because Eunhyuk only sighed and walked away.

"We'll talk later." Donghae's words made him shiver because he knew they'd grill him, he didn't have friends. Beomgyu didn't want to do that and promised himself he'd climb out of the closest window and go wandering when he was done. Shuffling in front of him drew his attention again.

Being faced with the guy again after what happened felt a little weird. Beomgyu didn't feel awkward exactly, since he'd done what he had to to help the incubus out, but it was mildly uncomfortable. Especially since he now knew this was Junhee-hyung's boss.

The blonde was studying him now he'd sent Eunhyuk away and Beomgyu felt like he should find a nice corner or something. He couldn't do that though, and a sigh escaped when he gestured into his room.

"Do you want to come in?" He didn't have to answer and they sat in the same positions they were in last night, the rich kid looking around. "I know it probably seems plain to you."

"No actually, I would've said that night if... well yeah, I would've said I like it. The modern touches make it look clean but the red and dark accents make it seem comfortable." His analysis confused the hellcat, who just answered with an 'oh' before avoiding his gaze again. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" He was right and when Beomgyu told him so he laughed, clutching onto the bag he'd placed next to him when he'd sat on the bed. "Well, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you in person to apologise."

"You could have just told Junhee-hyung to tell me?"

"I know, but I think it's better for me to come to you. I really put you out that night and I've been feeling really bad." Yeonjun was looking very carefully at his eyes and Beomgyu realised they had bled into a red colour again. He was quick to avert his gaze once he realised. "Anyway, I'm sorry to trouble you today but Junhee-hyung assured me you weren't doing anything so I thought it would be okay. I can leave if you want?" It was awkward when he stood to leave and Beomgyu weighed his options. It was a tense atmosphere but the guy actually seemed nice, and he was curious about him. As always his curiosity won over his unease with new people.

"How well do you know Junhee-hyung then?" He had actually been worried about this despite the older incubus reassuring him; it seemed like the guy wouldn't be to annoying and answer his question truthfully. It was an invitation and he was happy when the incubus took it.

"Well enough. He heads one of my research teams. It just so happens to be the research team my long time friend and assistant is on so I've met with the 3 of them a lot."

"That was the man who came to get you when Junhee-hyung called him, right?" He didn't even bat an eyelash, so clearly the guy had told him what he was; instead Yeonjun just hummed in affirmation.

"Yep, Kim Byeongkwan, or as I call him Jason." That was weird.

"Why Jason?"

"We grew up in America together and when he moved back here I offered him a job. I knew he could handle it and he was having some issues settling in. Also, is something wrong Beomgyu-ssi?" He froze at the question and only then realised he had been pacing for their entire conversation. He sat then, leaning forward with his eyes narrowed. This man better not dare to lie to him; also if he said something he didn't like he would get Kangin to throw him out.

"Is Junhee-hyung in trouble, for working here or for being a..." He paused before saying it and the blonde interjected smoothly and without stuttering.

"A Mongrel." It was steady and Beomgyu narrowed his eyes further at how calm he was being. This was the businessman he hadn't met yet; collected, expressionless to guard his feelings. As a cat he would have found it admirable if it wasn't pissing him off so much. It was directed at him after all. "No he is not." As quickly as the mask appeared it vanished and he was open and ready to assuage his fears. Just what was this man. Beomgyu was seriously wondering about his business acumen if this is how he acted. "It would be a bit hypocritical to judge him for that now, or judge Jason. I tried not to anyway in the past but when I found out what I was, I wouldn't even falter for a nanosecond like I used to. I'm a product of the society we live in after all, a little shock was only natural despite my mother trying her best to teach me otherwise."

He sounded sad all of a sudden and Beomgyu wanted to curse out his curiosity once again. The entire situation was fascinating to him and he studied the guy in front of him earnestly until he caught on, which made him look at the very interesting ceiling. Obvious staring was maybe not the best way to go about this.

"Do you have a question?" Well, he was quick witted it seemed

"Will you answer if I ask?"

"Depends on the question. But I won't be angry since I owe you one." Nice.

"How did you not know you were an incubus at your age?" It had been bugging him since the other night because there was no feasible way someone over 20 still hadn't gone through puberty. Yeonjun looked shocked by the question and gave a disbelieving chuckle.

"I expected you to ask something more general."

"Why would I need to do that when I can guess a fairly accurate answer. I should use my questions for things I have no clue about, like this." 

"Okay... I concede to that." It seemed he was getting some amusement out of this as well based on the small smile. "Honestly, I don't know much either but I can tell you what I've found out in the last week..." The Hellcat gathered a pillow and hugged it as he leant forward. Beomgyu was all ears.

\--------

The office was nice, large window looking out to the street below and although it wasn't a corporate tower it was nicely furnished, white and bright with black sofas. The area the desk was placed had bookshelves along the back wall and was more wooden than the rest of the space despite the high-tech computer and white curved table that dominated it. Behind said desk sat Yeonjun, typing away with a narrow focus so he didn't notice the door open a fraction to allow entry to the slim black cat. Beomgyu let himself rub across furniture and under the couches before meandering over to the desk itself. Yeonjun still hadn't noticed and now Beomgyu could see the thick black bracelet where the heir had pushed up his shirt-sleeves. So that was a suppressor. Interesting...

He padded closer until a phone rang in the silence and the heir groaned to himself, internally debating whether he should answer. When he eventually did Beomgyu crawled under the low wooden panel at the front and sat looking up at him from next to the wheels. The conversation ended and he flinched when dress shoes almost connected with his side. Stupid incubus. He still didn't notice him while he wallowed and the Hellcat was quickly done with this. A sharp yowl caught his attention and he watched Yeonjun's eyes grow wide, recognising the dark red iris of the black furred cat.

"Beomgyu?" He launched into his lap and stood on the man's chest, a clear answer if there was any. "How the hell did you get here?" If he could roll his eyes he would. "You know what, it doesn't matter. You need to leave now before anyone sees you." Nope, he didn't want to. The Hellcat kneaded into his chest, and nice expensive shirt, before promptly lying down and rubbing his head. Confused Yeonjun petted his fur, and after a few minutes relaxed which meant Beomgyu in turn relaxed and began purring.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but right now this is exactly what I needed." The cat just shuffled to get comfier as the blonde closed his eyes and leaned back. "Everything seems to have blown up at once, first I find out I'm a Mongrel, and in one of the most stressful ways possible...no offence." Beomgyu just mewed in assent, it was stressful for them both honestly so he could understand that. "Then because of that I had a fight with my mother and left the house, so I had to put out my assistant and stay with him. I love Jason, really I do, but I am well aware that I'm disrupting his personal life by lodging on his couch. Also, I'm trying to seal a deal that has been 2 years in the making, and my other close friend has gone MIA for a whole week. I know it's after his wedding but still, he's never not answered before even if it's just to say he won't answer."

Beomgyu didn't have an answer and couldn't voice it if he did anyway. A muffled curse left the other boy's lips as the cat flicked his tail so he basically swallowed a mouthful of fur. Avoiding his flailing arms Beomgyu leapt from his perch to twirl in front of the sofa. This was fun.

The fuming blonde coughed and raised a finger just as his door opened and a new person walked in. Beomgyu wasn't a fool, as soon as he saw dark jeans and boots from a figure he didn't recognise he darted under the sofa to hide. More boots followed and he made out 3 people, probably uninvited by Yeonjun's wide eyes.

"Bang Chan?" The name was followed by another coughing fit and he had to take a swig of water while the feet strode closer and a chuckle arose from this first person he had addressed.

"Hey Yeonjun. You good?" He watched the blonde wave away the concern and took a moment to survey. The guy who had spoke had white blonde hair that was a little wavy and was wearing some baggy cargo trousers and a white t-shirt. He was grinning while he watched the heir collect himself and the other two hovered near the sofas. One had pitch black hair and was wearing a black choker similar to his own with black jeans and a leather jacket; this was the first guy to walk in. The other one was dressed less emo with simple jeans and a coat with woolly lining. His hair was long as well compared to the others, resting chin length and dark brown.

"What are you all doing here?" They moved to the sofas to sit and Beomgyu watched Yeonjun's eyes search the room for him. When he saw the black tail flick out in warning he seemed to deflate from the tension leaving and relaxed knowing Beomgyu had stowed himself away.

"I got your message, and I'm sorry I didn't answer but there's been a lot going on recently. Work has been a nightmare, we have assessments tomorrow." The blonde guy, Chan was it? He looked and sounded tired; he had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was very messy and Beomgyu could easily hear the strain in his voice. Guy was going through it.

"It's okay. I was just worrying since you didn't respond at all."

"I know. Didn't have the energy."

"We're sorry too." The guy with long hair had a deeper voice than he expected and he seemed to calmest, although all three were pretty chilled out. Whether that was because that's just how they were or it was because of the situation at work he didn't know. "None of us checked up on you after the party except to make sure you got back and we didn't realise until now. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hyunjin, you don't have to worry about that. I was just ill, must have had a bug or something." Oh, he was lying; clearly he didn't trust these people with the discovery then. Beomgyu gave himself a pat on the back for hiding when he did. 

The long haired one, Hyunjin, leaned back and slumped. "This sofa is so comfortable. I could fall asleep right now." Yeonjun just rolled his eyes and the four of them stayed there for about 30 minutes, talking about this and that and Beomgyu curled up contentedly to the hum of conversation. Even the carpet in this office was nice, he could appreciate that even though he would have fallen asleep anywhere.

He didn't plan to do anything more than nap but he was awoken by a soft call of his name and when his red eyes blinked open he was greeted by Yeonjun's face. His cheek was pressed to the floor as he looked under the sofa but he moved back when the cat arched his spine and slunk out from the narrow space.

"I'm sorry about that Beomgyu, they turned up without warning me." Beomgyu crawled into his open arms and yawned when he stood up to sit on the sofa. "You're kind of adorable, you know that right?" He growled a little but didn't kick up too much of a fuss. He was pretty adorable after all. The quiet was interrupted by the sound of a frantic knocking.

"Sorry to bother you Mr Choi, but I was wondering if you'd-" Jun-hyung cut off at the sight of the small cat curled up on Yeonjun's thigh. "Damn it kitten! Really!" He wasn't going to answer that, Yeonjun was warm and comfortable. He felt like he did as a kid again around him and it was nice.

"I assume you know why he's here?" Yeonjun stood to hand the warm bundle over and Beomgyu only protested a little before sleepily curling up in Jun-hyung's arms instead. He was still warm so whatever.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Yeonjun-ssi, he came to visit downstairs and I left him for 10 minutes to sort something out. He was gone when I got back." Yeonjun chuckled and gave one last pet before heading back to his desk. "I apologise if he was a nuisance."

"Maybe a little but he's a calming presence to have around." Beomgyu felt pride at that but Jun whispered in his ear so Yeonjun couldn't hear.

"If only he knew, hey Gyu?" Rude! He was a joy to be around all the time and would not accept anything else. He raised his voice again to bid farewell and carried Beomgyu out. "Your clothes are in my section. Why'd you have to bother him?" Even if he couldn't answer properly Beomgyu meowed as if to explain. He was just a curious cat after all.

Today was fun.

\-----------

Thursday that week wasn't fun, and as Beomgyu let the boy's head of brown hair rest in his lap he struggled to pull out his phone. His fingers were trembling but it was nothing compared to the bruises and blood over the younger's body.

The number had never been used and he cursed every extra second it took to press call.

"Hyung... I need help." The shaky whisper was all he could muster and a tear fell down his face slowly when he bowed his head. It was all his fault.

Good things never lasted.

**_Hellcat:_ ** _As the name suggests, this is a species of feline native to the Hellscape. In natural form size ranges from 3-5 feet height and 7-12 feet in length (including tail), fur colours range in shades of black but on earth colour ranges from grayscale to darker calico. They are able to take sporadic human form. Eyes range from all shades of red, amber and gold_  
 _Mongrel-hellcats are rare due to the parents sporadic human forms but when they do exist it is generally with darker fur appendages and possessing parent's eye colour. They have human form but there are many cases of individuals possessing the ability to shift into a feline form._  
 _It is a species that lives heavily glamoured due to their natural hybrid form being noticeable._  
 _-Vatican Archives_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have realised the next few chapters will switch viewpoints as each member is introduced. Who do you think will be next?
> 
> Next chapter in 2 weeks x


	4. Choi Yeonjun

Dawn was just breaking as he entered his house, turning the key in the lock and the subtle click sounded like the cock of a gun to Yeonjun's ears. It was silent and the lights were off which meant his mother was out and so he went to his room and threw down his suitcase, not bothering to unpack it before he threw himself down on the bed. With his arms and legs spread out he looked up at the glow in the dark stars he'd convinced his mom to let him put up there.

They were so close, he didn't keep any secrets from her. When he'd got his first girlfriend his mother had known that day, when he'd broken his leg in Switzerland she'd been on a flight an hour later. When he'd kissed his first boy she'd been the one he cried to, reassuring him he as normal as anyone else. The fact she'd kept this a secret threw everything he believed into flux, and he couldn't find solid footing.

He heard the door open and sat up, warring between confrontation and fleeing. Confrontation won, he was too confused and needed answers; also he wasn't stupid, if he wanted to try and fix things he needed to talk to her.

For a minute though, he took a moment to look over his mom as he stood in the hallway, the woman he loved over anyone else. She looked refreshed, black hair messy from where it had been flowing down her back. Dark eyes sparkled but there was something sad about her entire demeanour. She was tired. He didn't go unnoticed for long, since the bright lights illuminated every corner of the wide space and Changmi jolted, hand moving to rest over her heart as her son walked over.

"Yeonjun-ah, you almost gave me a heart attack. I wasn't expecting you back until later."

"I'm sorry eomma, but I need to talk to you." The severity in his tone made the woman pause from where she was rummaging through her bag and she turned slowly to face him across the kitchen island.

Something must have clicked, there must have been something she realised because as soon as she looked at him she sucked in a sharp breath and stumbled closer. "Yeonjun-ah..." She went to place her hand on his cheek but he found himself flinching away. She didn't try again.

Composing herself Changmi pushed her hair back and sat down on a barstool. Yeonjun sat across the island and noted the concern and guilt in her eyes.

"Something happened last night, mom." She nodded her head. "I don't have to tell you what, right?" Even if he was 99 percent sure she already knew, this was his last hope that she didn't. That hope was crushed when she nodded.

"I can guess, but I think you should tell me exactly what happened." He wanted to cry, scream or even just leave but he sat there, eyes unblinking

"I had an attack, like 7 years ago, except this time there was someone who could help. He told me I was a Mongrel, and Jason confirmed it this morning." Changmi sucked in a breath at his next words. "You're a succubus, right mom?" 

Yeonjun had been thinking about it, and the past club encounter and a few other things would be explained, like his mother's consistent fatigue issue and sudden recoveries every week. It was too perfect a fit to be anything else. When she didn't answer he narrowed his gaze.

"Yes. A pure-blooded one." That was news to him. Purebloods were legends because they shouldn't exist, they should be back in the Hellscape where they all ran to 20 years ago. Yeonjun had guessed he might be part Mongrel but knowing he was a full half caused his brain to grind to a halt for a few seconds. For now he put it in a neat little box in the back of his mind. "I was going to tell you-"

"When? Because I don't think you were planning on saying anything if this..." He held up his wrist "... hadn't stopped working. I took it off and then a few hours later I had the worst attack ever."

"It stopped?" For a second Yeonjun seemed forgotten as the woman in front of him eyed the black device, leaning in as if she could work out the issue with her eyes.

"Mom?"

"I thought I'd have more time to work something out. I had no idea it would glitch so soon. Even if you took it off it shouldn't stop for 12 hours."

He couldn't believe it. "You knew it wasn't fool proof, you knew it would fail one day and you didn't even warn me. This is my life and I'm an adult, have been for over a year now, and even then I haven't been that scared 14 year old for years. You should have told me!" 

"I just said, I thought I'd have more time. I was looking for something else that could suppress your nature and I thought I would be able to tell if something was happening. I was wrong." Yeonjun knew if she was sure he wouldn't be affected he'd be more forgiving, but clearly she knew he would have to face it one day, and she had been too coward to bring it up. Her eyes were too expressive around him, they always had been, and right now she was radiating shame. Yeonjun was too angry to keep going, to keep listening. And so he made a decision, that he would go.

"I'm gonna call Jason, I'll stay with him for a bit. Did you know he was a Mongrel as well?" The thought had only just occurred to him but Yeonjun felt relief at his mother's wide eyes as she leant back.

"No."

"Well, anyway, I'm going to stay at his for a while. I'll call you later." He stood then, not waiting for her to say anything else. He still heard though, when she whispered at his retreating back.

"Okay, Yeonjun-ah. Remember I love you, no matter what." That, he still believed.

\-------

Calling Jason and asking him for help hurt, Yeonjun could only feel the pain of betrayal and confusion and it hurt. As many questions as he had for his mother he couldn't face her now, and so he was running away and he could only thank whoever let him meet his best friend for giving him someone willing to put up with this sudden shit-show. Jason had been calm, refused to let him drive to his on his own. The knock on his door pulled him from his own thoughts, and he finally stood from his bed to greet the smiling man.

"Hey Daniel. Do you want to go now?" He hefted up the bag in response and followed him out. His mother was still sat at the table and if he wasn't so anxious he wouldn't have noticed Jason's body tensing as they walked past. Yeonjun refused to look her way and only eyed the back of his assistants head and once they were in the car he breathed out deeply. In contrast, Jason just started the car and smoothly pulled away. He was oddly calm and Yeonjun came to a sudden realisation.

"Are you using some psychological shit on me right now." The tightening of his fingers on the wheel proved he was and Yeonjun sighed in exasperation. "While I appreciate it, I'd rather you let it out so I know if I'm doing the right thing." Immediately the odd atmosphere he hadn't even noticed until then let up.

"Sorry, I guess I've spent too much time around Donghun-hyung. I just didn't want to make it worse while we were still in the house."

"So, do you think I'm doing the right thing? And feel free to add in any psychologist insights you might have picked up because I'm really struggling to stay calm right now." It took a minute for him to respond and Yeonjun let him think it through while they drove.

"I don't have a set answer to that, the next steps are very much based on you and what you think is right because lets be fair, we're a little different personality-wise. My response to things is normally to go in guns blazing but I think that isn't exactly your style. You like to think things over so for you, maybe it is better to get away for a bit and I am more than willing to give you a hand with that. I'm your friend at the end of the day."

"Thank you, Hyung." Byeongkwan just smiled and the rest of the drive was filled with comfortable silence. That was until the older spoke up again as he was parking.

"By the way, Seyhoon is upstairs." Okay, even if he was willing to put up with him Yeonjun should have known his friend wouldn't stop teasing him.

\-------

Fortunately Seyhoon hadn't asked anything that day. Whether that was because of Jason warning him or his naturally aloof personality he didn't know, but he was grateful that the other was quick to make himself scarce and had even patted his shoulder as he walked past on his way out. It was weird since the man was well-known for avoiding physical contact with others.

For the last few days he'd been sleeping in Byeongkwan's spare room, which was normally used for other team members when they came over. Every evening the older sat him down and gave new information about the world of Mongrels. He'd learnt about Crusade, the organisation that hunted them, some more specifics of being an incubus which Junhee-hyung had come over for on the Tuesday, and other species as well. That was an eye opener since Jason had revealed his own species; he was a selkie. Honestly he wasn't surprised, the older had always loved the water in America and when he'd said it there was something right. In all fairness it seemed like a pretty impressive Mongrel to be, he got cool water abilities rather than just an intense hunger if he didn't have constant sex. Yes, he was a bit bitter but the band seemed to be working for now. He hadn't seen anyone else around at all, especially Donghun and he could only guess Jason had told them about him camping out; he knew normally they would all crash at each other's every day of the week. Also Juchan, the normal culprit of crashing at other's, was still in China on a course. He had gone to work and acted as normal, and he knew his assistant was keeping a keen eye on him since he hadn't gone to work with the team this week at all. Instead he spent his time outside Yeonjun's office door at his own desk or sat on the sofa _in_ his office. It got to the point where, on Thursday, he had dragged him down to the workshop, scaring a few employees in the process, and basically thrown him onto his seat. There were perks to being the stronger one in the friendship.

"I've had enough now, do some of your work and leave me alone for a few hours. I am not going to break if you aren't looking at me Jason." Junhee-hyung laughed into his hand and even Sehyoon cracked a smile at the berating. Grumbling, the smaller began flicking through his papers and Yeonjun turned his attention to Junhee. "Jun-hyung? Do you think there's anyway to get in contact with Beomgyu?" Jun snapped his head up and frowned for a second before leaning forward on his forearms.

"Why do you want to?" Yeonjun eyes his entire tense disposition and frowned in return.

"Nothing bad, I just want to thank him for that night. He didn't have to help me and I feel like I put him out."

"You probably did, but I wouldn't worry. Beomgyu especially is one who only does what he wants, I think being a Hellcat is part of that. But you don't have to I'm going there tonight and can tell him."

"I would rather talk to him myself. Would it be okay?" Junhee seemed to weigh it up for a minute and Sehyoon just observed the interaction. He must have come to a decision because he finally nodded and wrote down the address.

"I'm sorry boss, I know I was hesitant but Beomgyu is the youngest staff member there and everyone is a bit protective." Yeonjun nodded in acknowledgment, he could understand that. "But if he helped you I suppose it means he thought you were okay. Breakfast is normally early, about 7 and he should be in the main bar then so that's the best time to find him. He's an early bird." He snatched the paper back for a second when Yeonjun went to take it. "Be nice, okay. He's prickly and can grate on people's nerves, but please don't bite. You'll undo any progress you might have with him." Yeonjun wasn't planning to, and he was grateful for the warning. Hopefully he could learn more, he was intrigued by this guy after all.

\------

Yeonjun sat in his new apartment, the whole place feeling a little to new and clean, and considered what the hell he was going to do now.

Whenever his mom's name had flashed up on his phone there was a subconscious reach to pick it up and respond that he had to quell each time. There was so much he wanted to say and ask but the very thought of just putting the phone to his ear and hearing her voice made his chest seize up a little. It was still too raw and so he let it go for now.

Talking to Beomgyu, both last week and the other day was helpful. When they'd parted Yeonjun found himself handing over his card and personal phone number, telling that if he ever needed anything he would be willing to hear him out. The Hellcat was active and playful, but when Yeonjun talked he knew he was listening. There was a comfort he found with Beomgyu both in human and cat form; he was beginning to see him like he saw his friends, with an added protectiveness. Unlike his friends Beomgyu was younger and working somewhere he never should have had to. Yeonjun had no issues with the people who ran the club and didn't dislike them in any way, they gave the Hellcat somewhere to stay and Junhee was a close acquaintance of his, but he wasn't stupid. Beomgyu had clearly been staying there for a long time and knew too much; Yeonjun could see it in his eyes when they spoke. There was a wealth of wisdom under that aloof yet curious persona.

He had just begun drifting off against the back of the couch when the buzzing of his phone on the glass table startled him. When he picked it up the number wasn't saved, but something made him press the accept button despite the numerous drilling from his mother about stalkers, or the risk of it being an insurance call.

"Hyung... I need help." Beomgyu's voice was shaky, and that was concerning enough in itself. 

"Beomgyu? What's wrong?"

"My friend... He's hurt and I don't know what to do." Yeonjun could hear his voice heightening in pitch as he began to panic and was immediately on his feet. He grabbed a longer black coat as he exited the door and walked to the elevator.

"Beomgyu, can you call an ambulance? Or get him to a hospital?" A sharp exhale escaped as he pulled himself together and the Incubus was grateful that Beomgyu hadn't gone completely hysterical.

"I can't. He's a mongrel as well." It was a known fact that the half-bloods were indeed different genetically, and if this Mongrel friend of Beomgyu's did go to a hospital they would be able to tell. That would put a target on his back.

"Okay.... Okay listen to me. Is he in immediate danger?" He heard some shuffling before he got his answer.

"He's breathing, and it's even. He just isn't waking up and there's a lot of blood. I think they broke something." Yeonjun didn't ask who they were as he opened the door to his black Mercedes. Before he pulled away he sent a message to his personal physician at their partner hospital explaining and then pulled away. This was another new piece of information he'd been privy to, that the doctor his mom employed for him was specifically a Mongrel doctor. She had been very careful it seemed.

"Right, send me your location and I'll pick you both up. I have somewhere he can get treated." 

"Okay..." Beomgyu was quick to hang up and the bing of a message made Yeonjun look down. When he clocked the location he realised why Beomgyu called him instead of anyone from the club; just how far did that cat wander? It only took 15 minutes to get there, something that relieved him mildly as he drove. The riverside was dark and there was no-one in the area as he descended a small slope. It was easy to see, then, the two figures on the gravel floor. Beomgyu was wearing a pink sweater and kneeled next to the prone form of his friend.

As Yeonjun approached he noted the condition of the guy. He couldn't have been older than Beomgyu, his features young and seemingly mixed, with fluffy brown hair. What drew his attention more, though, was the large cut across his head and smaller cuts on his arms. Beomgyu was quick to back away as Yeonjun quickly ran his hands over the exposed skin, trying to gauge just how bad it was. He was no doctor but he'd been trained in first aid, and seeing the bruising on one of the boy's wrists made him think Beomgyu was right about something being broken.

"Help me move him to the car." Beomgyu didn't protest and climbed in the back with the boy, letting Yeonjun place his head in the Hellcat's lap. He pulled away from the dark of the bank towards brightly lit roads again. "It'll take about 20 minutes."

"I'm sorry. He's getting blood on your seats." Yeonjun wanted to scoff but kept it in.

"Really? Don't worry about it Beomgyu. All that matters is getting him to a hospital." When he looked in his rear-view mirror he could see the Hellcat had his head bowed, carefully stroking the head of the unconscious boy.

"Thank you, Hyung."

\-------

Beomgyu's knee jolted up and down as the pair waited on the comfortable couches outside the private room, and Yeonjun willed himself to ignore it. They'd talked about Kai for a little while, Yeonjun interested in why Beomgyu spent so much time around him, but the conversation was quick to end and all they could do was wait. He couldn't exactly begrudge the other Mongrel since he would likely be the same with his insurmountable energy if poise and posture hadn't been drummed into him since he was a teen. Business required restraint after all. When the doctor appeared the hellcat immediately jumped up an Yeonjun followed his motion a bit more calmly.

"Mr Choi?" He took the man's hand and shook it briskly before motioning him to continue. "Well, his injuries looked worse than they were due to the bleeding and excessive contusions. There's a small hairline fracture on his wrist and the cut on his head has been cleaned and dressed. The bruising should go down in a few days and his wrist needs to stay in the cast for a few weeks, we'll reassess afterwards. You're welcome to go in and see him. The police were asking for him but are unable to question him without a guardian present, so his father should be here shortly." They both bowed to one another and there was a moment of pause as Yeonjun was left wondering what to do now. The teenager currently in the company's private ward wasn't his problem, but when Beomgyu grabbed his coat sleeve and began dragging him to the sliding door he didn't protest. The cat's eyes were flaring red with anxious energy now they were alone.

Kai Heuning was tall, but in the white sheets and covered with white bandaging he looked the 18 year old he actually was. His eyes followed Beomgyu as the other boy sat by his bedside and Yeonjun stood straight with arms behind his back at the foot of the bed. Kai studied the brown haired boys face, eyes flicking back to the deep red eyes constantly before speaking.

"You're the cat, the one from the school." It wasn't a question but Beomgyu nodded anyway. The groan and smack from his head hitting the pillow was mildly expected but Yeonjun still flinched. "Damn I shouldn't have jumped in. You probably could have helped yourself better than I helped you." Yeonjun was also curious about that but decided to ask another day when Beomgyu sadly shook his head.

"How're you feeling?" For the first time their eyes met and Yeonjun once again saw them flash black before focusing.

"You're a Mongrel too. You don't smell like a beast though?" Beomgyu had warned him that Hounds had an exceptionally good sense of smell, able to file away and recognise a scent sometimes on accident. He'd been warned Kai would know what he was immediately.

"I am, and you're right I'm not a Mongrel-hellbeast. I assume you know what a Mongrel-hellspawn is and how it's different?" Another nod. "Well, that's good because I couldn't really teach you. I'm new to all this as it is. Also, you didn't answer the question."

"Wait, what do you mean? You had to know you're a Hellspawn; even if you're a better camouflaged one you'll feel it."

"The question."

"But-"

"Kai..." The boy shut his mouth at the more forceful tone and acquiesced.

"I'm feeling okay, they gave me painkillers. This cast is already annoying though." He frowned at the material and Yeonjun could already file away a vague concept of what type of person Kai was from their encounters. He was one who required stimulation and despite his short attention span he was curious. It was a good trait. He was still studying the boy who had quickly animated to talk to Beomgyu about something school related when he heard the door slide open. He couldn't see who it was before he turned around but what he did see was Kai immediately shut up and hunch in on himself.

The man who came through had some similarities to his son and lighter hair, and in spite of Kai's reaction he was quick to take stand over Beomgyu and hover worriedly over his child.

"Oh my God, Ning" He went to touch the boys cheek but Kai was quick to slap his hand away. Yeonjun rubbed Beomgyu's back when he moved to stand next to him.

"Save the worried parent spiel, I know you don't really care." It seemed Kai truly believed what he said and the blonde raised an eyebrow at the figure beside him. He got a whispered answer as the father and son kept arguing.

"Kai's dad acts like he isn't there at home, he has two half-sisters from a different mother that his dad married and they're treated normally. Kai was born in-between and the stepmom never really took to him. He never said it but I can guess she didn't enjoy having the fruits of her husbands infidelity around, not to mention he's a Hellbeast at that." Just as the argument turned heated Yeonjun interrupted, not wanting to stress the injured boy out further.

"Mr Heuning, is it? I'm Choi Yeonjun and my family owns a small corporation, this is one of our private rooms. I'd like to assure you that all of Kai's medical expenses will be covered while he's here. The Doctor recommends he stay overnight before being sent home." The man in question strode over and grasped the younger's hand.

"Thank you for the offer but I couldn't let you pay for everything after my son was so reckless. He's always been hotheaded but I never thought he'd actually hurt someone. I'm sorry for your troubles."

"It's no trouble I assure you. Me paying for the treatment and stay is a repayment to Kai for helping out my friend when he was in a tough spot." Yeonjun gestured to Beomgyu who had taken a couple of steps back. The shorter boy waved a hand from under his longer sweater and grinned warmly. "I am very thankful. In fact I have a question for your son." He turned to Kai then, the boy's eyes widening. "Kai, I would like to offer you a place in my company as a trainee assistant when you have completed your final exam. You will be offered lodging, a small wage while you study privately for university level exams and a mentor who will help you for the time you are completing the university course." No-one moved for a moment until the boy gave a short curse, but from the way his eyes brightened Yeonjun could tell he was interested. From the corner of his eye he watched the older man tense in shock and outrage, muscles bunching as if he would grab him but he seemed to restrain himself before gesturing at the door. Sensing he wanted to say something Yeonjun stepped out with him and left Beomgyu to tend to the stunned teen. 

They stood face to face in the hall and Yeonjun wandered back to the seats and offered the one in front of him. Kai was wrong about his dad, Yeonjun could see it as the man leant forward to intimidate, this man cared about his son more than the boy knew.

"You're offering my son a job. He's still a high school student."

"I am aware, but he's in his final year is he not. His last exam should be approaching and as it does he won't have to return for any teaching. This opportunity will begin at that moment should he decide to take the offer." He could sense the man was still uncomfortable but pressed on regardless. "Mr Heuning, may I be blunt with you?" No response. "I am aware of your son's nature." The air was suddenly weighted and Yeonjun only leant backwards when the man grabbed his collar in anger. There was a fire in his eyes now.

"If you think for one moment I will let my son be taken as some science experiment you should re-evaluate your life choices this second, Mr Choi." His name was spat at him but Yeonjun stayed steady, gently holding onto the hand that slowly choked him.

"I assure you, Mr Heuning, that is not the reason I am offering your son a place in my company. I have heard enough about him through a few different means and have had the opportunity to study his behaviour myself. Yes he is hotheaded and yes he is young, but his curiosity and excitement for new things is a perfect base for me to help him as my assistant. It is a hard job and he would have to spend a lot of his time working, but it also offers him some unbeatable opportunities to work abroad and on a multitude of projects should he so desire." By the end of his speech the man had simmered down and let go, and when he was done he groaned and rubbed his face.

"This is too good to be true. A random heir swoops in and offers my son a dream job. I can't say I believe you." Yeonjun leant in then.

"Mr Heuning, you love your son, right?" The nod came instinctively and Yeonjun smiled sadly. "As I said I've heard about Kai from some reputable sources and from what he's said himself he is outcast and discriminated in his own home, would you deny that?" The man shook his head and his eyes glistened when their gazes locked. They were steely though, and he didn't even flinch when Yeonjun's eyes flickered red at his next words. "The world is cruel to us already, Mr Heuning, and Kai does not deserve to be treated as less than human by his own family." When he went to dissuade the notion of his neglect Yeonjun cut him off. "I know you love him, but you love your wife and daughters as well, and they have always outweighed his needs. I will not say this isn't disgraceful, as a parent you should have supported him when your wife discarded his very presence and reduced it to that of a ghost, but it is understandable in that I can see why you would deem such behaviour necessary. I want to offer him somewhere he can be himself and can thrive instead of being degraded for something he cannot control." Tears spilled then, Kai's dad overcome with his words and Yeonjun mentally gave a sigh of relief that the things he'd only guessed, such as the relationship with his stepmom, seemed to be correct.

"You'll really help him, the offer for housing as well. You want him to move out, right?" 

"I think this would be best for everyone in your family, as well as your son. But you should talk to him about this and make sure he knows you love him. For once in his life let him know he can take something he wants with your blessing. It's up to you now." Sobs escaped the older man's body and Yeonjun just sat and watched him break down, whether it was relief or anguish he couldn't tell but Yeonjun simply waited for him to pull himself together.

"Thank you, Mr Choi."

"Don't thank me, it's due to your negligence." He was being harsh but despite his diplomacy Yeonjun still couldn't forgive such neglect of that child. "Go and see your son now, send Beomgyu to me so you two can talk alone." Ordering a father around wasn't something Yeonjun saw himself doing in Korea but he couldn't deny the satisfaction his lack of respect gave him. A the man opened the sliding door, his hands shaking, and disappeared inside the incubus threw his head back against the sofa and willed his eyes to go back to brown. It seems he'd found himself a new assistant after all. Jason would be happy.

**_Selkie:_ ** _A species of aquatic mammal that has the ability to take human form for a limited amount of time. On earth forms are generally seals and sea-lions. They are not able to leave the water for more than a 3 days. The selkie is fairly rare in general but one of the most common water based Hellbeasts._  
 _Mongrel-selkies have a human form but impressive underwater capability, with the ability to hold their breaths for an hour to 2 hours and skin that does not bloat as human skin does when exposed to water for an extended amount of time. They do enjoy water and when not able to hydrate, suffer as normal Selkies do. However, this hydration can occur simply with a drink or bath, they do not need to enter a body of water as their pureblood parents do.  
\- Vatican Archives_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to apologise that I broke the 2 week update promise, and am a week late. Halloween was last weekend and I was busy with assignments as well as setting up with my flatmates for that. I managed to get behind on work 6 weeks in and have been catching up this week, as well as being put into another lockdown (yay...), but here is the chapter from hell.  
> I wasn't happy with this part, and in my genius decided to rewrite the entire thing. Still not entirely happy but content now where I wasn't before.  
> I hope you enjoyed and there will still be an update next week when there should be x  
> Stay safe x


	5. Heuningkai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I have been struggling recently and have not been able to write for the life of me.  
> I can't promise the next update right now but I hope you enjoy and I want to thank user andbreatheme and my new Twitter moot for simply being so excited about fanfics and their faves. It's the reason I even opened up the document again x

"Dad I'm heading out!" The shout went unanswered but it didn't bother the teen who kept throwing things into his backpack before zipping it up. On his way out he grabbed some money for food and ignored the figure sitting at the table. The man was tall enough with brown hair and enjoying reading a newspaper as he sipped on a coffee, his fingers clenched subtly around the handle as he carefully avoided looking towards the kitchen. The house wasn't large, or opulent, but it was decent enough with it's own dining room and 4 bedrooms; one hadn't been used since they moved in and was now just a store cupboard for all their crap. When the door slammed behind Kai his dad didn't even flinch, but once he was gone the man put everything down and groaned into his hands. The woman who had been comfortably on the sofa stood and hugged him from behind. A bored voice entered the room as the two girls wandered in. _  
_

"Did Kai leave yet?" At their dad's nod the girls shrugged and grabbed their breakfast. "We'll be back later, have a good day at work." The chorus of farewells from their parents were cut off when the door slammed for a second time and the house went quiet once again.

School was boring and Kai could not bring himself to care about the institutes obsession with going to university. He had just scraped by with his grades but really, the faces on his careers counsellor when he said he didn't know if he wanted to got to university was comical. He just didn't have any drive to do anything. Becoming a doctor like his stepmother was out of the question and he really didn't want to be a plant manager like his dad, hence he'd never really found something to aim for. He was just, here, waiting for something to light that spark in him. 

Honestly he enjoyed sports but held himself back form participating often, he was once part of the soccer, basketball and swim teams but now everyone else was focusing on their futures in their final year he was finding his drive for that had dropped as well. He was lonely, if he being honest. All his sport friends had moved on and classmates found him weird so he stopped trying. It seemed he had to got through life alone. He put his head down as the stereotypical group of bullies wandered in to harass people for money and goods, safe from their conquest because of hearsay and rumours. They might be true but it wasn't confirmed, yet the group had decided it wasn't worth it and he was kind of grateful he didn't have to deal with bullying above other things.

The day ended after his extra classes and the sun was setting when he set out. The walk home always seemed longer and he couldn't lie, he wasn't paying much attention as he crossed streets but he did eventually notice the smell. Something was making his metaphysical hackles raise and after 10 minutes he smelt them. The scent of testosterone and bitterness wafted from behind as the breeze picked up and Kai internally groaned. There was no escape either, nowhere to lose them but damned if he wasn't going to try. The markets stalls wouldn't be his first choice but it was better than nothing, the volume of people was low on a weekday and he wasn't dumb enough to believe it was enough; he just refused to do nothing.

The alley smelt disgusting and it was so overpowering he almost didn't notice the small black cat that looked up at him with dark red eyes too intelligent to be ordinary. When it gestured to small side alley he had a moment of apprehension but past beatings made him come to a quick decision. He'd trust the little thing for now.

When they were gone, after he enjoyed their idiotic confusion, Kai watched the cat hop onto a black bag; this alley smelt worse than the main one. When he didn't move its back began to arch nervously and Kai found it endearing. His hand moved to pet the Hellcat and when it purred under his ministrations he grinned. So sue him, even a Hound could enjoy the purr of a cat. Now he wasn't focusing on anything else, he took in the male scent of the animal, it's richer smell reminding him of mahogany and with the tell tale ashy underlying it that Hellcat's and Hounds all had.

"Thank you." Even though the cat couldn't respond Kai could tell he was giving a 'your welcome' back.

\----------

Dinner was always an awkward affair. Kai sat at his seat at the bottom of the table facing his youngest sister Bahiye. The youngest was very quiet and focused on her food other than when her mother asked her questions, whilst Lea was animated as she told them about something university related. Kai pushed the food around and prayed he would be in luck today, but his wishes were squandered when his eyes locked with his father's wife's.

"That's lovely dear, I'm glad _you're_ excited to be there." He flinched at her sharp eyes and lowered his gaze to the food again, appetite disappeared. "And you, Kai. How is school going?" Everyone seemed to hold their breathe, well aware of what was going on. She only spoke to him to berate him.

"It's going okay." He didn't want to keep talking and Bahiye looked at him sympathetically across the table. Her food was hovering on an airborne fork.

"Yes, did you re-join any teams then?" His dad's question didn't break any tension at all as his wife turned her attention to him.

"I think we should be more concerned about his future academically right now." Her head swivelled back around and Lea kept looking over the woman's shoulder, refusing to comment despite her mother eyeing her up every time she shifted her eyes. "Your teacher called us. She was concerned that you haven't shown any interest in university exams."

"Honey..." His dad's feeble attempt to placate her just made the tears well up behind his eyes. It was never enough, and he wished he would just stay quiet.

"May I leave the table?" His words were quiet and he could breathe again as his dad nodded and he basically ran from the room. He felt like crying but refused to.

His room was the smallest in the house, even smaller than their storage room, and he flopped on the single bed and closed his eyes. It always turned out the same and he was getting tired of it. Maybe he should go to university just to get out of here, but then again if he did go he guessed the woman wouldn't let him live in the dorms. 'To dangerous!'; that's what he'd hear.

The sound of the door opening hit his sensitive ears and even though he was on his front with his eyes closed he smiled when he realised who it was. Each of the family members walked a little differently. His dad's wife had a rageful step, always ready for a fight when she approached the room, whilst his dad was always hesitant when he could bother to come close at all. Those steady, strong foot-steps could only belong to Lea. 

He was proven right when her scent, oddly strawberry-like from her shampoo, invaded his nostrils.

"Ning?" He harrumphed and refused to move, but she knew from the response what he wanted and sat next to him to rub through his hair. One thing he disliked about his nature, and at the same time adored, was getting his head petted. Whether it was a pat or having hands run through his hair he would immediately relax. Lea and Bahiye had both discovered this when they were younger and now the older would often show support in this way. "You know how she is. Don't let it get to you."

"I just wish she would leave me alone. I don't have any problems with her but when she says stuff like that and dad just lets it happen, it hurts so much."

"Yeah, she was being a bitch." The blunt way in which she said it made Kai sit up with crossed legs to look over his big sister.

"Lea... You shouldn't say that. You love your mom."

"I do." She punctuated her speech with a nod. "However, I love you to Ning, and she is out of line when she does this."

"Maybe, but she has every right to feel the way she does after what happened. I'm not her kid." Lea smiled sadly and rubbed his arm.

"I wish she could have been better, and treated you like you were, but I guess we couldn't be that lucky." She pulled him into a hug though. "Remember though, even if you're not her kid, you're my baby brother." He almost cried at her words but held it in. "If you don't feel like you want to go to university, know it doesn't change how I think of you _at all_. It's not for everyone."

"What do you think? Should I go?" They had separated to have a proper conversation, and Kai was curious. Lea was his role model and he wanted her advice.

"Honestly... I think it would be good for you if you moved out when you can. Personally, anything that lets you leave this house, and be yourself as much as possible, is what I hope you aim for. Whether that's university or something else, that's your decision." She left soon after and as he went to sleep he mulled over what she had said. It had always been lingering at the back of his mind but it made him feel like he was giving up by going. Giving up being a son to his dad and that made him, under all the anger and frustration with him, feel guilty for leaving the older man alone.

\-----------

Based on past experience Kai would say he was pretty mellow. He stayed out of drama, went through life quietly and the only time he would say he became overly energetic was on the sports field. Right now, however, he was struggling to hold back some scathing comments. 

His time with the black Hellcat were some of the only time he felt like someone was listening, and he supposed he'd been a little greedy with just how long he would stay out on a Thursday, because his father had picked him up and made sure he came straight back to the house today; he came straight home to snide comments. Currently he was standing in the living room, the sky outside dark and inky from where he could see it out of the corner of his eye, stunned as his father's wife stood across the room and yelled at him. His dearest dad was between them on the sofa, stoically refusing to notice and Bahiye was on an armchair with wide eyes as she stared at the scene.

"How dare you give me that! These last few weeks we've been told, by _you_ , that you were at extra classes. When we phoned your teacher today, she said you haven't been to any extra classes. So where were you?!" Her anger seemed like it shouldn't be so profound, but Kai knew she was using the small issue to vent at him. Still, he was tired of standing there and taking it. It had been hours.

"Why the fuck do you care?!" She stepped back, as if he had given a physical blow and his dad finally looked at him. Bahiye sat up straighter but all Kai saw was red. He knew his eyes were red like the embers from a fire and that was why his stepmom suddenly smelt of fear, but he had had enough. "As long as I'm quiet, as long as you don't know I'm here is it okay? No! Because you still drag me down even when I try and stay out of your way. I'm sorry..." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what happened, for what my birth mother may have done to slight you, but you've been acting like I chose to be conceived. News flash, I had no fucking say in that. I had no say in what she did, and I had no say in being dumped here." He finally calmed now his biggest frustration was out, but he wasn't done yet. This time though, his words were quieter, to fully commit them in the memories of those in the room. "You act like I'm a ticking time bomb, like the minute you can't see me I'll tear someone to shreds. I might be a Hound, hell I actually think what I can do is fucking cool, but I'm not a monster." His tears came again because it was the first time he'd actually spoken aloud what he was. It had been their dirty secret that had never been voiced but to him, it wasn't evil. That instinct didn't feel evil. In fact, even as he stood there, angry and alone he still felt like he should protect them all. Whatever was inside of him, still understood family. "I'm not a monster."

Done with looking at their frozen features he threw his bag down and stormed out of the house. It was too late for his Hellcat friend to still be there, but he made his way to the park regardless and walked right through it. His steps took him down unfamiliar roads and streets, people rushing by to shop, or a group of teens on their way to a karaoke bar. It was all so mundane and he wished he could be so blindly content. His childhood joy had often been stolen and he'd felt the resentment grow time and time again. And yet, now it was finally out he didn't feel better. His younger sister, whom he adored, had looked at him with scared eyes and guilt snuffed out that instant of anger as he walked; that face was the only thing his mind could latch onto and he stopped next to the river to sit on the bank. He had moved to a rich area of the city and the bright yellow glow of ostentatious houses was visible in the distance. This stretch of river, however, was dark and he felt content enough here. His ears found the blessed silence and he stopped suppressing his abilities, allowing his hearing to pick up the minute blob of the waves on the water, the breeze through stray trees and grass. It was nice. Until a sound made it's way to him.

If he hadn't stopped suppressing his senses he would never had heard it, but by tuning in the muffled thud became audible. He was about to ignore it when it happened again, and was followed by a whining sound; it was definitely a person. His confusion led him to stand and tiptoe towards the source of the sound. It was further down the bank hidden by a nondescript bridge he wouldn't know the name of if he tried.

Just as he leant his head around there was another thud and a groan this time. His eyes burned red again as he made use of the canine night vision he possessed. His eyes were drawn to the 3 larger figures, ragged dress and the tang of alcohol invading his sensitive sense of smell, and the smaller guy the ringleader had pinned against the wall. He was holding him by the throat and Kai could make out brown hair and a black choker under the strong fingers as the smaller guy grappled at the forearm of his oppressor.

He didn't know what possessed him then, maybe it was adrenaline from earlier or maybe he'd been using his abilities too often recently, but his feet moved forward and his fist connected with the bigger guy's face before he could process. It was a good hit, and he was thrown back a few _feet_ ; not subtle, really. For a few seconds he stood, stunned by what he had just done and it was because of this he was knocked down by the other two.

Kai wasn't a fighter, and that was made abundantly clear by his inability to overpower them in his shock. He didn't know how many times he was hit and kicked, but when they finally relented and stumbled away he found himself laying on his back looking up at the starless expanse of the sky. When he coughed pain wracked his chest and his wrist felt numb where one of them had stepped on it. Today sucked.

"Hey... look at me.." The voice was muffled and he didn't even realise he'd closed his eyes when he opened them to dark eyes, fluffy hair and tears. It was all a bit fuzzy and he felt tired. The cold wasn't even registering and he felt himself lose the grip he had on consciousness "Damnit Kai, why would you do that?" He didn't hear anything else and just gave up trying, it was kind of nice to fall into blissful unawareness in the arms of someone else after all.

\------------

Rousing to a doctor in a white coat was a bit disorientating and Kai immediately tried to cringe away from his prodding.

"Good, you're awake. I was beginning to get concerned since you might have a concussion, one second please." A light was abruptly shone in his eyes and he growled and narrowed them. The doctor didn't even flinch and just hummed cajolingly. "None of that, a little more and then I can give Mr. Choi the all clear." Mr. Choi? Who the hell was that? And why did this guy act so unconcerned when Kai had literally growled at him? Normally that was enough to make people run the other way. The doctor only took a few more minutes before he stepped back and smiled "All done, I'll let them in now to see you. The police will be here soon as well for a statement but they have to wait for your father to arrive. Good luck!" The guy was really cheerful and it made some of the tension he'd begun accumulating at hearing his dad was coming dissipate.

Mr. Choi, it turned out, was Choi Yeonjun. The man couldn't have been much older than Kai but he was dressed formally, the suit a navy blue and his hair was a shocking yellow blonde; a honey scent was wafting from him. What shocked him the most though, was the other figure. It was the same guy he'd helped by the river, the jumper he was wearing a little dirty with some small patches of Kai's own blood, but when he got closer and his scent wafted over him Kai groaned. The tang of berries was a familiar one and he realised he had been stupid.

"You're the cat, the one from the school." When he nodded Kai threw his head back in annoyance "Damn I shouldn't have jumped in. You probably could have helped yourself better than I helped you." He smelt the regret but before he could comment the new guy spoke.

"How're you feeling?" For the first time their eyes met and Kai felt his flash red as he tried to determine what it was about Yeonjun's smell that was throwing him off. It was like the Hellcat but also not.

"You're a Mongrel too? You don't smell like a beast though?" 

"I am, and you're right I'm not a Mongrel-hellbeast. I assume you know what a Mongrel-hellspawn is and how it's different?" Ahhh, that made sense. He'd never met any of the humanoid Mongrels before, so this underlying, slightly less musky smell must be their marker. The honey was all Yeonjun's individual scent. "Well, that's good because I couldn't really teach you. I'm new to all this as it is. Also, you didn't answer the question." A Mongrel clearly in his early twenties _new_ to this; the guy had to be joking.

"Wait, what do you mean? You had to know you're a Hellspawn; even if you're a better camouflaged one you'll feel it."

"The question."

"But-"

"Kai..." he felt his mouth close, and understood that Yeonjun wasn't going to answer anything else about that right now.

"I'm feeling okay, they gave me painkillers. This cast is already annoying though." It was true. He'd tried to move his arm a few times to gesture but was caught off guard each and every time by a small twinge from his wrist. Turning to the cat he grinned. "I guess this is the first time you can answer back. You know my name so what's yours?" He expected him to be a little standoffish, he had been since he entered the room, but the Hellcat surprised him by smiling in return and answering enthusiastically.

"It's Beomgyu. I'm glad I can finally talk to you. There have been many times I have wanted to bat you over the head at some of the stuff you've done in school." Kai choked out a shocked laugh and eyed him incredulously.

"Wait! Really! Damn I thought you were on my side." He said it teasingly and thankfully Beomgyu didn't seem to take offense because he laughed too. He was about to ask why Beomgyu was at the river in the first place when his dad rushed into the room, hair messy and clothes wrinkled. Kai looked away when he began hovering.

"Oh my God, Ning" He sensed the hand attempting to touch his cheek rather than saw it, and slapped it away on reflex with his good arm.

"Save the worried parent spiel, I know you don't really care." His dad's scent soured with guilt and Kai was just tired of it.

"Of course I care, Kai, you're my son."

"Oh really? I would never have guessed." He wasn't being sarcastic and just when his dad went to refute his comment Yeonjun stepped in.

"Mr Heuning, is it? I'm Choi Yeonjun and my family owns a small corporation, this is one of our private rooms. I'd like to assure you that all of Kai's medical expenses will be covered while he's here. The Doctor recommends he stay overnight before being sent home." His dad went to shake Yeonjun's hand and Kai halted; the room _belonged_ to Yeonjun, and he was going to cover everything. What the heck had he woken up to, this was some kdrama shit

"Thank you for the offer but I couldn't let you pay for everything after my son was so reckless. He's always been hotheaded but I never thought he'd actually hurt someone. I'm sorry for your troubles." Kai growled too low for his dad and Yeonjun to hear but Beomgyu patted his forearm in consolation.

"It's no trouble I assure you. Me paying for the treatment and stay is a repayment to Kai for helping out my friend when he was in a tough spot." Yeonjun gestured to Beomgyu who had taken a couple of steps back now. The shorter boy waved a hand from under his longer sweater and grinned warmly. "I am very thankful. In fact I have a question for your son." He turned to Kai then, and Kai felt his eyes grow wide at the sudden seriousness in Yeonjun's gaze. "Kai, I would like to offer you a place in my company as a trainee assistant when you have completed your final exam. You will be offered lodging, a small wage while you study privately for university level exams and a mentor who will help you for the time you are completing the university course." He felt something in him suddenly lurch towards the offer, like it was a lifeline. It sounded like a dream. With his grades he would never have managed to get into a profitable university, and had no direction. Whilst he had never imagined becoming an assistant, Yeonjun was offering him a way out of the house he felt so suffocated by, and a route to learn hands on rather than being stuck in school for however many more years. It couldn't be real. His dad clearly thought the same because he pulled Yeonjun aside and they exited rather roughly. 

He didn't say anything for a full minute and Beomgyu sat back down, still being overly gentle with him as he rested a hand on his arm.

"How're you feeling?"

"Overwhelmed, confused, a little excited. I don't know. Is it crazy to actually consider this from a guy I've just met? I don't smell anything off, in fact he just seemed worried, but still-"

"You're not crazy. You're a Hound, Kai, and that means you have one of the best intrinsic judges of character on the planet. You can trust your gut, and I'll vouch for Yeonjun as well. I haven't known him long but in that time some things happened where he could have taken advantage or even washed his hands of me, and he didn't. He took so much shit in and even though he's still dealing, he is a tough one. I also know you should get out of that house as soon as you can." Kai shivered as he took a deep breath and Beomgyu grinned. "What if I promise to stick around? I'll stay with you till you fell safe, safety in numbers and all." Kai would like that and he nodded, leading them to sit in comfortable silence. Kai felt good about this.

When his dad came back in Kai could tell he had been crying, eyes rimmed with red as he moved to the seat Beomgyu had just vacated. Once the Hellcat exited he found his hand gripped tightly as the man in front of him just looked at him.

"Dad? What are you doing?" They were not close, never had been, so the awe and guilt in his dad's expression was concerning.

"I don't know how you can still call me that. I failed you for a long time Ning, and you'll never know how sorry I am." Kai turned away and refused to respond to that. "I know your life with us has always been hard, and I can't make up for that. What I can do, is let you go now."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeonjun-ssi has offered the job, as you know. You'll stay with him until you decide if you want to get your own place after you graduate. But, Kai, I'm asking you to do this."

"You're sending me away..." It hurt more than he thought it would, and tears pricked his eyes as he still looked at the blank white wall. He'd decided to go himself but this was his dad telling him to leave, not even fighting for him anymore. That hurt like someone had stabbed him.

"Yes. I am sending you away because it's what is best for you. I failed you as your father, and now I'm sending you away for _you._ I want you to have better."

"You really hate me that much. Enough to dump me on a stranger so you don't have to deal with the fallout. You're a coward." Although they were whispered the words gave way to a tense silence. It was a few moments before the man sighed and stood. He let go of his hand and kissed his forehead gently. Kai's breath hitched with the gesture and his next words.

"You're right. I _am_ a coward. Be amazing Ning, and I'm sorry." He heard him open the door and leave, and it was only when he was alone in the room that the tears fell. Outside Beomgyu leant against the wall and lay his head back against the cold white as he listened to Kai crying. He'd be okay with them, the Hellcat would make sure of it.

\------------

Yeonjun's house was clean. That was the only way he could describe it in all of it's black, white and chrome glory. His confusion must have shown because Yeonjun patted his head as he walked towards the room, bags in tow. When he reappeared he gestured to the couch and Kai took a tentative seat. Yeonjun perched on the other side.

"Beomgyu will be here in a minute. How are you doing?" He took a deep breath, not really sure. He'd spent last night in the hospital, jumping between crying and sleep and the doctor fortunately hadn't said anything. It made Kai wonder how much he knew. He'd answered the police's questions with his dad sitting silently beside him and then the man had left without another word. That knife in his heart was still there but now it was a dull consistent ache that he could ignore if he forced himself to.

"I don't know. It still feels a little dreamy, like it isn't really happening." Yeonjun nodded in thought and handed over the bottle of juice he had grabbed from the kitchen. Kai appreciated it and took a quick swig. "I always wanted to leave that house, but now I have I don't know what to do."

"Well, today just get settled. I have to go to work but I'm waiting firstly for Beomgyu, and then my assistant. I've given him the day off to be here with you, give you a quick intro and then answer any questions you have as well. The two of them together should be able to answer anything you want." Kai nodded an watched Yeonjun walk down the hall. He yelled over his shoulder before he closed the door to what Kai assumed was his office. "Feel free to wander around the apartment and get used to it, and the remote is under the TV." Yeonjun disappeared and Kai was left on his own. A deep breath and mental pep talk later and he stood and looked over the shelves and cupboards. There was an odd lack of any personal effects anywhere and Yeonjun's scent was still fleeting in the air, not ingrained in any furniture, telling Kai he hadn't been here long.

As a Hound he liked to explore his surroundings and get to know his space, and Yeonjun had said he was free to. Did he know how important it was to Kai? He didn't have an answer but he was thankful either way.

He'd managed to go through the living room, kitchen, what he assumed was a den, his room and sniffed around outside of the main bedroom before the doorbell rang. He waited nervously in the hallway for a minute, but when Yeonjun didn't even move he walked up to the door himself. Through the peephole he saw a flash of denim and fluffy brown hair and opened the door immediately.

Beomgyu barely exchanged a smacking kiss on the forehead before sliding past and hopping to make himself comfortable on the sofa. His hairstyle and brighter dress today made him look younger and he grinned from his spot curled up against the arm of the couch.

"So, enjoying it so far?" Kai huffed and sat on the other end of the sectional to face him.

"I've only been here an hour."

"And?" His mind wandered to the freedom he'd felt in being able to move around the house without scrutiny and he nodded.

"It's been good."

"Well, you'll like it more and more. Yeonjun is a nice person but Jun-hyung has told me he's a meticulous boss. He'll make sure you're busy but he'd never mean. He's really friendly and I agree with that based on how he's been around me."

"Have you met his assistant before?" Beomgyu pursed his lips and contemplated for minute.

"Kind of, he picked Yeonjun up from my workplace once. I didn't really talk to him and Jun-hyung is the one that told me he was called Kim Byeongkwan. He's a Mongrel though, a Selkie if you're interested. You'll smell him anyway, water based Mongrels always have a pretty potent smell; I can always pick them out." Kai nodded, slightly less nervous with Beomgyu around and he twitched when he smelt Yeonjun again. The older had exited his room and looked them both over.

"Byeongkwan-hyung will be here in a few seconds. You ready?" Kai took a deep breath and nodded. When the door was flung open he still jumped and cringed closer to Beomgyu as Yeonjun suddenly had an armful of brown haired male.

"Bastard! You didn't call me the night you moved out and I was ready to start a search party." The guy landed gracefully on his feet and dragged Yeonjun to the couch opposite the two boys. "Also, how dare you leave me with all the work yesterday! I want overtime for my efforts." Yeonjun didn't even get a chance to reply before his attention was on Kai and Beomgyu. "I know you," He was pointing at Beomgyu and the Hellcat waved happily with a grin "and I'm assuming that _you_ are my new trainee." Kai realised he was the centre of attention and sat up straight at the eyes on him, trying to stifle his nerves. The two stared at each other for a moment before Beyongkwan grinned and grabbed one of Kai's cheeks. Ingoring his groaning he giggled and nodded, apparently satisfied with his perusal. "He seems like a good prospect. I'll work with him."

"You would have had to anyway. My workplace, my decisions." Byeongkwan scoffed without much care and sat down. Beomgyu was leaning forward to look past Kai and study the newcomer. Cats were a bit more standoffish in their investigating after all.

"Whatever Daniel. If I didn't like him you know I wouldn't have done much to help him." Kai flinched, realising that his very future rested on this man and he seemed to notice, light brown eyes twinkling with a sort of glee.

"Don't worry puppy, I like you, so that means I'll make you the best assistant ever. And I have a goal, you ready to do this?"

"What's the goal?" Byeongkwan nodded with pride.

"You don't agree without the facts. You're already halfway there." He hummed and accepted the glass of water Yeonjun had brought for him. Really, who was the boss here? "Yeonjun-ssi has a business trip to Busan in a month or so. I'll train you up until then and for that trip, I'll leave it in your hands." Kai felt his anxiety spike as a month suddenly seemed very close and Byeongkwan smiled good-naturedly. "Don't worry, I'll have you working as a well-oiled machine before that. We've got this!" He followed the elder's thumbs up and found himself truly believing his words.

"Okay." He breathed, his following words echoing the confidence his mentor had. "We've got this."

It only took a week to realise just what working as Yeonjun's assistant entailed. The guy was always busy! From meetings to trips and visits to each individual department in his subsidiary (yes, he had learnt what that was on his second day) it seemed like the blonde was always on the move. He worked from 9am until 4pm, Byeongkwan letting him leave an hour earlier wherein he would meet up with Beomgyu and just have some fun. They'd gone to coffee shops, bowling, karaoke and such. Some nights the Hellcat was dressed for comfort and on the Wednesday he'd rocked up in full leather. Now they could actually speak he found they had a lot to talk about, and Beomgyu was always up for a bit of fun. 

They'd been kicked out of the bowling alley and one coffee shop because Beomgyu liked to tease and Kai was recovering on the couch in Yeonjun's office on Friday night with a giggling Beomgyu who had just dragged him to spray paint a random wall. When the security guard had turned up the Hellcat had pelted out of there like someone had set his fur on fire (an odd expression for a Hellcat now he thought about it) with Kai hot on his heels.

Yeonjun walked in to them giggling and curled around each other and just shook his head.

"Do I even want to know what you've been up to?" Beomgyu jolted up and skittered over to the older. He immediately began petting the Hellcat's head and Kai looked over the back of the couch. Much like the common housecat, a Hellcat was picky about who they liked. Despite his consistent teasing and somewhat skittish personality, Beomgyu was very attached to Yeonjun.

They were interrupted by the appearance of Byeongkwan, who flitted around dropping off folders and files. One ended up in Kai's lap and he flicked through the couple of pages, noting the reference and reflection of his work this week.

"That's for you puppy. You did good, I'm impressed." Beomgyu had wandered out of the door, probably to go home; he didn't like Byeongkwan much. Kai had concluded it was probably due to their similar personalities.

The older then turned his attention to his best friend, who had already begun flicking through the folders. With a groan he flounced off towards the door but made sure to draw the blonde's attention before he went.

"Don't forget!... Drinks at yours later!" Kai whipped his head around as Byeongkwan disappeared and Yeonjun patted his hair with a laugh on his way past. They walked to the car park together with all the work they'd be taking home this weekend.

"He's talking about our Friday night meet up. He's bringing his team around later. You can go out with Beomgyu if you want, or he can come over as well so you have someone you know." Kai considered it as they got in the car and began driving.

"Do you think Beomgyu would come over. I shouldn't run away since Byeongkwan-hyung and his team work in the same place, I should try to get to know them." Yeonjun had a proud smile on as he kept driving and it made Kai feel warm. Yeonjun and Byeongkwan had both been giving him those looks when he completed tasks this week, and it was new and warm under his skin. It made him feel proud of himself as well and he found himself craving that pride, working extra just because he enjoyed it and felt like he finally accomplished something.

He had exactly 3 hours to prepare; shower, change and get ahead on some exam prep since his last ones were coming up. He actually found himself wanting to do well this time around so he had been revising between work. He also knew Byeongkwan had been lenient this week to allow him time to revise. After next week he would have that anymore.

The doorbell interrupted him and he knew Yeonjun was in the shower currently so he wandered over to open it. As expected, it was Beomgyu, and the two of them immediately began sorting through the stuff the Hellcat had brought. He'd brought a lot of snacks and some homemade food and Kai immediately delved into the random kimchi with a satisfied groan. Yeonjun appeared as well, taking away the snacks and putting a plate of actual dinner in front of them 

When he opened the door Kai found himself face to face to face with a very handsome man, and froze. His hair was jet black, like it was freshly dyed although Kai couldn't smell any chemicals, and a wide cordial smile. He saved face as Byeongkwan pushed his way past the guy and held up some bags excitedly. "I brought dinner puppy, so let us in." He did without another word and the other two walked past. The _other_ one with black hair, whose face seemed frozen in a bland expression, smelt like the ocean although it was a less musky one, and the last one to enter was human. His brown hair was a little on the long side and Kai bowed as he inclined his head in greeting. They all quickly sat down and Kai was happy to sit on the sofa next to Beomgyu and Byeongkwan as Yeonjun introduced his mentor's team. Junhee, Sehyoon and Donghun, all older than Byeongkwan and Donghun was the only one that didn't work at Yeonjun's company; he was a close friend, rather.

The oldest member was interesting to Kai, he held himself with some poise and distance like Junhee did, but he was completely human. It had shocked the young Hound to find a human among the 3 Mongrels, even more so when they all looked to him for permission to get the alcohol out. He also had a chilling atmosphere around him that made Kai wary, but no-one else seemed to notice so he brushed it off as a side effect of living with the Mongrel-Incubus (Yeonjun had told him that Donghun and Junhee were flatmates as well as friends); he must have unconsciously began mimicking body language or something since Kai was sensitive to that. He tuned back into the conversation when everyone's attention suddenly spiked on what Donghun was saying.

"I heard about an odd aura coming from Busan, specifically from the mountain a little outside of the city. This person said it felt like when there was a predator near, like something was waiting."

"Wait, so you're telling me it might be a Mongrel?" Beomgyu was perched on the arm of the sofa and Kai watched Yeonjun grab onto a belt loop to keep him from toppling over the side. The Hellcat was eyeing up the human with intrigue, if he was shifted the younger knew his tail would be twitching in excitement.

"I don't know, my friend just mentioned it." Donghun seemed to have nothing more to say and sipped at his drink while Beomgyu fell back onto the blonde. Kai swore the guys eyes seemed amber for a split second but then there wasn't anything when he looked closely. He must have been projecting. The youngest was still upset he couldn't drink. He was sure Yeonjun would let him try some he knew, but he didn't feel comfortable taking it when he was underage, and so he had to watch as everyone else poured more and he was stuck with lemonade. Taking this job stabbed at his youth and he was grouchy as he kept realising just how much he couldn't do right now.

Beomgyu had clearly realised he was pouting and sidled over to pat his head. Fortunately everyone else paid no attention and Kai was grateful. He would not be further babied in front of the other Mongrels.

Byeongkwan had managed to consume quite a bit more than everyone else and the youngest, who was sitting next to him, grabbed for his torso as he went to fall face first on the floor.

"I'll take him." The straight-faced one from earlier, wasn't his name Sehyoon, suddenly appeared and Kai jumped before handing over the limp body of his mentor.

"Yeonjun-hyung!" In his distraction he hadn't even noticed Beomgyu move back to Yeonjun, but now he was tapping him incessantly. "Please let me go on this business trip. I promise to behave if you let me try and find this weird Mongrel. Pretty please." The cat batted his eyelashes and pouted, effectively stupefying the older who was not immune to his charms. Eventually Yeonjun nodded and Beomgyu clung to him laughing.

"Well, we'll have to make a move if we want to get to the airport on time tomorrow morning." Junhee ushered everyone to stand and began handing out their coats so they could leave Yeonjun's apartment. Kai then realised it was past midnight. He hadn't even realised between all the conversation and laughter.

"Right, tell your youngest I hope he had a good time."

"Yeah! Tell Channie we need to catch up soon." Kai had no idea who this 'Channie' was but with the way Junhee and Donghun's eyes both softened at the mention of his name he must be someone important to the quartet.

Once they were gone from the apartment Yeonjun and Kai were content to tidy everything in companionable silence while Beomgyu, who had managed to sidle away from any cleaning responsibility, perched on an empty counter and flicked through Yeonjun's tablet that he had managed to acquire.

"Have you been to Busan before?" Kai jolted when Yeonjun spoke and broke the quiet.

"No. It's weird, I've been to Hawaii, China and Germany but haven't been anywhere in Korea other than Seoul."

"What not even school trips?" Kai shook his head and Yeonjun smiled gently. "Well then, we'll try to take some time to look around then. I'll try not to make it all work."

Kai grinned at the older, grateful for the thought. he found himself looking forward to this trip, despite the work that came with it. It was his first time being fully responsible for Yeonjun and his schedule, so he wouldn't mess it up no matter what.

"It's fine Hyung. I'm there as an employee after all."

**_Hounds:_ ** _a species of canine native to the Hellscape. In natural form size ranges from 3-6 feet in height and 6-9 feet in length (Including tail), fur colours range in black and brown but on earth colour ranges depending on breed assimilation. They are able to take sporadic human form. Eyes range from light brown to red and include, rarely, grayscale colours._  
_Mongrel-hounds are rare due to their parents sporadic human forms but when they do exist it is generally with fur appendages and parent's eye colour. They have human form but there are some cases of individuals possessing the ability to shift into animal form. Unlike hellcats they are born unable to call forth canine appendages and abilities, these must be learnt and so the species is not heavily glamoured due to their naturally human-like appearance._  
_-Vatican Archives_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone and enjoy your holidays x


	6. Busan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to do when you're 3 lectures behind and lacking motivation to do them, write some fanfiction obviously ✨  
> So we have reached what I have affectionately name the 'bridge' chapter (for two different reasons 😁) and finally, the appearance of the 4th member. Almost there. Almost...

Yeonjun was so used to travelling with Jason, who he had long since tuned out, that before the train had even come to a halt he was ready to pull some of the thick black locks from his head. His older assistant was loud but knew when to get his job done. Kai on the other hand was young, new to travelling and had a wing-man in the form of one Choi Beomgyu.

The Hellcat was a surprise guest to this meeting, Yeonjun not even considering his attendance but he should have known when Donghun mentioned the mystery surrounding the outer area. Beomgyu was curious and had little consideration for those around him; truly a free spirit and Yeonjun could already see he would have to keep a close eye on the Hellcat so he doesn't wander off without them. The train announced their arrival and he breathed deeply to prepare himself before they all exited the carriage.

Almost immediately he had to grab the scruff of Beomgyu's leather jacket and pull him back from exploring... something. Kai had the majority of bags and was flicking through the tablet.

"The car will be outside, and then we have 2 hours to rest before the first meeting which is in the hotel we're staying at." Yeonjun hummed in response and the three of them waltzed out of the station and sat in the luxury car they would be using for the rest of their stay. Beomgyu gaped at the leather seats as they settled in the roomy posterior and raided the small cooler in the car. All that was in there was some fresh juice but clearly that was enough.

"Wow! This is awesome Yeonjun-hyung. Is this your car?"

"Kind of, it's a company car. We own a few businesses around here and have a garage under our building with some vehicles. It's easier than hiring or transporting our own cars around the country." He watched Kai note something down and smiled at his tenacity. The young Hound was very driven and had an amazing work ethic. Yeonjun liked him a lot, and because of that he had even offered some help from himself; Jason had a field day when he realised his stoic boss was actually offering out tutoring to an employee. Yeonjun wasn't mean but he was distant, and his desire to help wasn't the norm. Something about Kai was different, and maybe it was because Yeonjun wasn't just responsible as an employee but also a caregiver. Kai was his ward for now and so he wanted him to do well.

His phone buzzed and he glanced at it before pressing decline and flicking through some emails. That wasn't something he wanted to deal with at the moment.

They signed in at reception and quickly found the two rooms they had booked out. Originally Beomgyu wasn't in the trip plans, but they were fortunate that the hotel was happy to give Kai a twin room with two single beds so those two would bunk together. Yeonjun's suite was nice, quite grand since this particular establishment catered to high class clientele and he finally relaxed, practically falling onto the sofa in the room and running through what he needed to do.

"Hyung?" He cracked open an eye at Beomgyu, who was vibrating with unfocused energy in his doorway. Kai pushed past with the older's computer case and got to work sorting out files.

"Yes Beomgyu?" He could guess what the Hellcat wanted; business meetings were not exactly what he had signed up for and was proven correct when Beomgyu sheepishly looked up through his brown hair.

"I want to go and see if I can find any other information. I promise to be back tonight." Yeonjun was grateful that Beomgyu had even deigned it worth telling him, and he made sure that came through in his voice.

"I'm not your warden Beomgyu, you're perfectly capable of looking after yourself, but thank you for telling me. I'm not going to lie, I would worry if you just upped and disappeared on me without an explanation." He hadn't expected a big reaction, after all he had said everything with a hint of humour, but those eyes flickered red underneath a sheen of wet that had suddenly culminated. Yeonjun found himself embraced with a gentle purr reverberating from the Hellcat.

"I'll be quick, and I won't leave without telling you ever." He was gone in the next instant and Yeonjun stood in the middle of the room, a little perplexed by the warmth of the hug but all the same, it was nice. he couldn't help but smile.

"Brat."

"Who's a brat?" Kai made him jump with his sudden appearance and Yeonjun waved him over with a flick of his fingers.

"Never mind that, let's get ready for the first meeting."

\----------

Yeonjun was finally enjoying some peace and quiet. Kai had gone to his room to video call Byeongkwan and go over what they had done today, while Beomgyu hadn't even come back yet. He wouldn't deny he was a little concerned but at the same time he had no right to keep hounding the Hellcat for what was probably normal for him. He'd start worrying if he didn't see him tomorrow morning.

Just as he ended that train of thought he was interrupted by the sound of knocking and heaved up from his reclined position on the couch to open the door. A ruffled Beomgyu entered in dishevelled clothes and Yeonjun gave him a quick once over to make sure he was physically sound. He didn't have to do much more before the Hellcat was excitedly jumping over his coffee table to perch on the edge of the furniture and beam up at him.

"I found it!" Yeonjun prided himself on quick thinking and the ability to react rapidly to whatever was thrown at him, but he was really stumped here as he tried to work out what exactly was being referred to.

"Err, found what Beomgyu?"

"About the weird energy. I guess it would be more accurate to say I found someone who would know where it was coming from." 

"Okay, and where would that be?" At this he turned a little sheepish and avoided eye contact.

"Well, it's just a rumor-" Yeonjun rolled his eyes and flopped down again to get back to his relaxation. Beomgyu took to whining in protest. "Oh, Hyung come on! I met a vampire who said they'd heard that a dragon had come back down from the mountain areas and was talking about finding something interesting. He hasn't actually outright said it yet though." Yeonjun felt a headache coming on and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So, you're wanting to go and find them then?" Beomgyu enthusiastically nodded and rolled over to put his head in Yeonjun's lap. "Ok, I'm just going to ignore that you mentioned a dragon for now, and ask when exactly do you think we have time for this. We're supposed to be going home tomorrow after the last meeting. I don't have time to be gallivanting around the mountains looking for something that might not even be real." Beomgyu pouted.

"Are you not curious at all?"

"No offense Beomgyu but everything is new to me, so even if you think this is interesting it's just more of the same in my eyes." Yeonjun stopped himself then to sit back and sigh. "But, I did promise we could look into this on this trip, and I'm not going to leave you to check it alone like I know you will. Tell Kai to book an extra night, we'll look around tomorrow night and Sunday afternoon before we leave." Beomgyu was up and out of the room as he finished talking and Yeonjun wondered if this was the right decision.

\-----------

Busan was an interesting city. Yeonjun had travelled here many times, with plenty of businesses under their company residing in the harbour city, but he'd never really explored. To Yeonjun, it was a place for work and nothing more; he'd never really experienced the simple joy of getting away because it was more of the same. This time though, he delved into the markets, the people, and followed Beomgyu to wherever the hell they were going.

His now blonde hair, after washing off the temporary dye he used to look more professional, glinted in the warm lighting and he smiled as Beomgyu excitedly chattered at Kai. The duo's arms were lopped together and Beomgyu weaved around letting Kai sniff at all the new foods and people discreetly whilst looking over him with doting eyes.

He wasn't sure how Kai would react to such sensory overload, but with Beomgyu to help he'd been doing well. Seeing his eyes light up at the new sights gave him a warm feeling. The younger pair had been so excited when they'd accosted him in the suite that he hadn't had a chance to change, and his navy blazer and dress pants were the focus of many a confused look. 

"Hyung, we're here." Yeonjun focused back on Beomgyu, who had halted outside of an apothecary shop nestled between a few stalls. It was a quiet street but when they entered and let the door close behind them there was a sudden silence. It was as if the outside world didn't exist and even Yeonjun could smell the overload of scents. Kai sneezed and Beomgyu giggled before letting him go to walk through racks of powders and flowers. "Hello?" Well, clearly the Hellcat had no hesitation about wandering into a shadowed shop possessing high levels of creepiness. Kai turned to him wide eyed but Yeonjun only shrugged and followed Beomgyu's lead.

"Who are you?" They all jumped and Kai let out an undignified screech at the bodiless voice that seemed to resonate around the entire space.

"My name's Beomgyu. I was told you found something interesting on the mountain." There was a scraping sound from above and Yeonjun looked up, but there was nothing but black. That was until the black moved. 

In front of his eyes Yeonjun watched the black space fold and ripple among itself as it grew smaller and smaller. Behind the black there were less disconcerting wooden beams and the shadow seemed to melt into the space behind the counter.

It was silent for a few moments and the trio looked between themselves and huddled together slowly shuffled forward to try and peek over the space. There was nothing there and Kai whined in terror.

"Hyung, that's really creepy can we leave now?" Yeonjun weighed his options, and came to the conclusion that he was not looking to discover demons today and latched onto Beomgyu to steer them out.

"Way ahead of you." He was fully prepared to basically run to the door, but when his eyes found the aisle it was blocked by a figure with bright blue hair. He was handsome with a square face and one eye almost covered by a fringe.

"That was _too_ easy. I love it when Mongrels wander in, I'm not allowed to talk to the humans." He sniffed haughtily and stepped forward; Yeonjun and Kai steeped back but Beomgyu just watched with little concern. "I didn't go the mountain, but Daehwi did. Shall I go and get him?" Before they could answer another voice came from the back room and Yeonjun felt Kai flinch.

"Hyung what are you doing?" Another guy, this one more normal looking in the hair at least, appeared from the door and the incubus had a fleeting thought for how androgynous his features were. Yeonjun was impressed by his resting bitch face and scowl despite his smaller stature.

"They were asking about Mist, where is he?"

"He's sleeping. Why do you want to talk to him?" Beomgyu was distracted by some of the bottles and Kai was clinging to him in terror, so Yeonjun rolled his eyes and took the lead.

"We heard that there was someone who had been to the mountain and Beomgyu," He gestured to the Hellcat who was listening to the back and forth with interest. "Wanted to investigate."

"And you?" Yeonjun narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?" 

"You said the Hellcat wants to know, and I know of the _Hellcat_ , but this is the first time I've heard of him having an entourage. So why are you here this time." He'd never considered just how far and often Beomgyu wandered, but hearing that his name was known among the supernatural community made the older feel a little uncomfortable. Just what kind of people knew about the lone wandering teen. When he looked to Beomgyu for help the Mongrel shrugged and finally decided he wanted to talk.

"They're my friends. I'm deciding whether to keep them or not." It was a blunt thing to say, but when the storeowner let out a laugh Yeonjun breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fair enough. Sorry for the 20 questions but you're not exactly the type of people we normally get in this store." Right... the suit and tie was probably a little abnormal. "I'm Daehwi and I own the store, and the shadowy guy is Woojin. Don't mind him, he doesn't get to have a lot of interaction with people at the moment." Beomgyu hummed and Daehwi continued. "If you follow me I can take you to Mist. He's a friend of mine who's staying here for a bit." When the guy returned to the back room Beomgyu followed and the other two did as well. 

The room was cozy with an actual fireplace and Yeonjun was once again struck by how out of the place the store was. It's interior looked like it belonged to some hermit living in the woods, everything natural with plants and vines growing from pots hanging from the ceiling. At first he didn't see the target of this search but Daehwi suddenly crouched in front of a pillow he'd glanced at that was in front of the fire. The smaller man ran a finger down the curled body of scales and Yeonjun swallowed sharply in surprise as the scales unfurled into a long reptilian body; the dragon was no bigger than a housecat and it stretched and yawned to display a row of sharp teeth. The deep blue body shimmered in the glow of the fire and it's slitted blue eyes took a moment to focus.

"You have guests my friend. I thought you weren't going to broadcast what happened?"

" _I did not, but there was a curious Wise One that wanted to know, so I told him_." Even Daehwi looked confused so Yeonjun didn't feel too bad about not having a clue what was going on.

"Excuse me." Impatient Beomgyu struck again. "I was wondering if you could tell us what happened on the mountain. I heard that it was a little odd."

" _It certainly was little cat, moreso than many things I've encountered_." Daehwi stood and gestured to the sofa, waiting for the trio to sit before sequestering himself in a well-used armchair and pulling his legs up beneath him. Mist hopped up on the arm, with the help of a pair of wings that materialised and dematerialised within seconds, and curled up again to look them over.

"Mist is here until he can go back to the Hellscape, and he was feeling restless so I took him up the mountain to stretch his legs and wings. It's quite far out and the closest area of human activity is a little town. Anyway, I was looking for some herbs and lichen when Mist smelt something." At this point Daehwi stopped and Mist took up the story.

" _You may not know this but there are different types of dragon. I'm an air dragon and this means I'm very sensitive to changes in air currents, if I were to explain it on a basic level. i also have a good sense of smell. Whatever this was it was bright, it smelt like the sun and a summer field. There was just something so natural about it and I was curious, so I went to try and find it._ " He paused and Yeonjun saw his talons dig into the fabric a little. " _I hadn't even moved before it grew stronger. I wasn't any closer but whatever it was was building up rapidly. That was when I felt this pressure, like it came from inside my skull, and it almost knocked me over. It was like a shockwave._ " Beomgyu hummed.

"But there are a few types of Mongrel that can cause shockwaves."

"I didn't feel it. That's the weird part. I didn't feel a thing." There was silence after Daehwi's confession and Yeonjun felt Beomgyu tense.

"Elves?"

" _No young one. I can sense the elves magic cores, but with this there was only the scent. It was completely unique._ " Yeonjun didn't know quite what that meant, but the silence that ensued told him it wasn't anything particularly good. " _All I can tell you is that it has something to do with that town, there's something abnormal about it._ "

Yeonjun didn't know what to do with this, and looked at the two younger members of his little group. Kai was as confused as he was, still, but Beomgyu had a sudden hunger in his eyes. He wanted to find this mystery, Yeonjun could tell. He wanted to know.

"You want to go, don't you?" Despite his guilty look, he was determined

"We still have tonight and tomorrow. We can find it hyung!" Yeonjun didn't want to make this decision, and when he looked over to their two information sources they weren't giving anything away. It was up to him, and he was a sucker for Beomgyu's desperation.

"Okay, we'll look around."

"Tonight?"

"If that's what you really want Beomgyu, but the minute anything happens, we're out of there." He didn't know if it went in but Beomgyu grinned and wiggled in excitement.

" _You've just made your decision, and I'll leave you with this._ " Mist stood and shook himself out. " _Whatever this is, it has nothing to do with the Hellscape._ "

\-----------

"Where even are we Hyung? This town isn't that interesting." Kai kicked at some loose rocks as they wandered down quieter streets in the evening breeze. Yeonjun understood his sentiment; so far the place was ordinary. Beomgyu, who was the only one of them dressed in any way casually with a loose pink sweater and ripped jeans with trainers, huffed and hissed in exasperation.

"We have to be here, this is where the dragon said there was something interesting."

"I still can't believe we're following the directions of a 'dragon'. I expected more." Yeonjun had to agree with the teen. The dragon had been little more than an oversized lizard and he felt mildly let down, despite knowing about the form restriction on the earthly plane. "He was tiny."

"Oh I'm so glad you kept your mouth shut when we were there. Of course he was small, Hell-beasts can't exist in their pure forms here, otherwise I would be a 5 foot big cat when I shifted. Even if he was small he's still a dragon with wings, and dragons know things that others don't because they're nosy and ancient. They're just like pixies except they don't ask you to give them your liver for a sliver of information. All the dragons I've met have been gossips, chitchatting is their lifeblood I'm sure, so this information might be embellished but at the very least there should be something interesting around. He seemed serious." Beomgyu had mentioned before that he liked travelling so Yeonjun steered the conversation away from the apparent existence of pixies.

"Is this how you choose where to explore?"

"Sometimes, if there's an interesting story about a place normally there's a few Mongrels to meet and all knowledge is good knowledge. I know a lot from just talking to them." The two suited men both hummed and they walked in silence. It was peaceful in the quiet, very different from the main city of Busan, and Yeonjun breathed in deeply. That was until something began to feel off, and he could discern a new itch on the back of his neck when two figures became apparent at the other end of the bridge.

Normally he wasn't nosy, there was a lot that happened in the world and he was a business heir, Yeonjun knew the world was fucked up. However, that didn't stop him from pausing when the bigger guy started to get antsy, invading the personal space of the guy who had attempted to walk away. Was his hair purple?

"Yeonjun-hyung?" Kai had noticed he was no longer walking and doubled back while pulling on Beomgyu, who would have kept going for at least another 10 minutes before he noticed they were no longer behind him. 

"What do you think is going on?" He didn't really expect an answer but before anyone could say anything the big guy reeled back a fist and it connected with the purple haired one's cheek. The force caused him to stumble and fall before a dress shoe pressed on his shoulder and surprisingly, it was Beomgyu that leapt forward into a run and yelling out to get his attention. Kai was quick to follow his partner in crime and Yeonjun watched, frozen, as the youngest returned the punch but harder. In his studies it was a widely known fact that Hounds were the poster child of increased strength in stressful situations.

The hit seemed to release him from his stupor and he sped up his pace to reach the other end of the bridge before the guy could reciprocate. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Yeonjun watched Beomgyu offer a hand, which the boy on the ground slapped away before heaving to his feet. The other guy was knocked out with an angry Heuningkai hovering around him and Yeonjun stepped back against the railing as he compared Beomgyu to the purple-haired giant; and he was a giant. He couldn't tell before since the other guy was also quite tall, but the boy was taller than Kai, and had a baby face. His frown, however, was quite intimidating and Beomgyu was quick to get the message, 'don't touch'.

"I'm fine, thanks for your help but I was fine."

"Dude he punched you, you're gonna have a hell of a bruise." The boy looked away, eyes on the distant mountain and Beomgyu sighed "What's your name?"

"Soobin."

"Well, Soobin, do you want us to take you to a hospital?" The boy flinched and Yeonjun frowned at the reaction.

"It's fine, it happens sometimes." There was a clear dismissal in the phrase and Kai rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Really dude, you're going to stand there after being hit for some sort of sex work and act all high and mighty?" Well, Yeonjun kind of wanted to remind the maknae of where Beomgyu worked, but it wouldn't help right now so he just sighed quietly in exasperation.

"Who the hell are you to say that, you brat! I'm clearly older than you so where's your respect." Yeonjun looked down and something caught his eyes. It looked like fireflies but the particles were too small, a gold mist that flowed outwards towards the sea before disintegrating. It looked familiar. The sounds of conflict grew silent and he looked over to see Soobin holding his head with Beomgyu hovering with panicking hands, telling him he needed a hospital. Yeonjun wouldn't be surprised if he had a concussion, it wasn't a light hit. Just when he went to diffuse the situation, something tickled at the back of his neck and his head grew muzzy. Something was pressuring his brain from the inside, growing and growing until he couldn't see. Soobin seemed to be in the same boat and their eyes locked before everything went to shit, the other's fearful gaze on the bridges edge and Yeonjun's proximity

There was a blast, something the two other Mongrels didn't seem to feel other than a small shiver, but it crushed into Yeonjun's unassuming chest like a wrecking ball, throwing him backwards. He had a moment of clarity to note Soobin stumble forwards with the wave but his world tilted as he hit the barrier hard. The old metal was weak and the bars low, and with the force of the pulse Yeonjun had no traction. His entire body went hurtling over the frame and down the ravine below. 40 feet of drop below him he twisted in midair, but there was nothing he could do against the pull of gravity and he closed his eyes when the water grew closer. Just as he gave up, sending a thought for the two he'd left on the bridge, the sound of wings accosted his ears.

The beats were powerful, the most powerful he'd heard and instead of water he now saw grey feathers below. For a second he was encased in a cocoon of warmth and safety. They looked soft and strong at the same time, and urge to touch overcoming him seconds before he was yanked upwards by strong arms. The wings snapped outwards to slow their fall and he cringed at how close they were, body twisting so he could bury his face in this persons neck and legs going around the waist of his saviour as his feet brushed the surface of the water. The tips of the feathers grazed the water as they flew over it for a moment and he had an instant to breathe, to thank whoever was listening that he was alive. Vertigo overcame him as the powerful appendages pushed them up and away.

He was safe, but not just that he was flying. They blasted upwards past the ravine edge and into the clouds. Okay maybe not so safe.

"Holy shit, holy-" He held on even tighter with his legs and heard man groan, pausing in his flight to hover upright and reaffirm his grip under Yeonjun's arms, banding one around his torso and the other under his butt.

"Can you please loosen your legs, I promise I'm not a novice at this I've got you." He looked to the side then, into a baby face with glowing purple eyes. His hair was also far more vibrant than it had been before, the colour dark and lustrous.

"Soobin?" A nervous smile graced the guy's face, it looked much more natural than the frown he'd been sporting or the sultry look he'd had with the guy. It made him look pretty cute. He also had a moment to note the hard muscle underneath his flowy shirt and damn, those were some nice shoulders.

"Umm, yeah... are you okay?" Startled Yeonjun quickly took stock of his body, nodding distractedly as his attention was taken again by the powerful grey wings that spread either side of Soobin's body. He was in awe, they held the two of them suspended above the clouds and Yeonjun had a thought.

"I'm totally dead. This can't be real."

"Well, as the person keeping us both up here I would say it's pretty real." He looked back at Soobin's face, looking at him with innocent concern.

"It can't be possible, if it was you'd have to be-" He cut himself off, not wanting to speak it into existence but Soobin did it for him; he was brave. Yeonjun found himself wishing he could face his own problems so head on, his actions after his own discovery were taken impulsively and often emotionally.

"A Deimi. You can say it, I won't be offended." The reassurance was nice, he'd been the one looking after Beomgyu and Heuningkai for a while now, he hadn't been home since that incident, so he found the words comforting and he relaxed mildly. Soobin seemed pretty content with the situation.

"I can't say I know much about the Deimi, but I've definitely never heard of a Deimi flying... your wings are beautiful." A blush grew on the Deimi's face and Yeonjun felt a sense of accomplishment. So he was shy then, underneath all that bravado.

"Ummm... Your friends are worried. They saw my wings and saw us come up here. The small one is threatening me." Yeonjun laughed, imagining just what Beomgyu was saying when it hit him. he opened his mouth just as Soobin tensed and tilted.

"Wait, how can you hear-" His words were cut of with a cry as the wings pulled inwards and they dove headfirst. The feathers offered a barrier to the wind pushing upwards and he locked gaze with the Deimi once again. He was happy, the smile not nervous anymore and Yeonjun laughed along with him, enjoying the thrill of weightlessness while he could.  
  


_**Dragons:** A Hellbeast of legend, this species is distanced from many a conflict and normal Hellscape society. Not much is known as they have their own societal structure and no real interaction with any other party. Beware the dragons magic lest you lose your life.  
\- Vatican Archives_

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hi to whoever reads this I'm finally back 💜  
> I'm not going to give any excuses, just know that chapters will still be sporadic for now but I couldn't wait once I got this done. I wanted to put it up as soon as possible x  
> I finally decided on the main parts of the story and how it will unfold, so I present to you the chapter I have rewrote probably about 4 times because it finally delves into more of the exterior worldbuilding that took forever.  
> Stay safe and healthy everyone.


End file.
